The Prince & The Parakeet
by EAParakeet
Summary: Due to computer problems chapter 14 will be awhile.
1. I Don't Like Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. ****Parakeet, Kayla, Jenn & Chas are mine.**

**Authors Note: This is one of my many attempts at writing FanFiction, But it's the first one I've actually posted online, so please be nice and review. I've been trying to write a story telling how Parakeet & her friends got to Mushroom Kingdom in the first place, but I'm not sure how to start. So this story takes place after Parakeet & friends have been there awhile. Plus the fact that there ain't many Prince Peasley fanfics out there on the net. **

The Prince & The Parakeet

**By**

Peasley'sParakeet

**Chapter one: I don't like parties**

**Parakeet**

I stopped to look up at the stars, they where just startin' to come out. My friends where a little bit ahead, they hadn't noticed that I wasn't with them. I sighed, it didn't really bother me much anymore, besides they're just excited to be going to a party that Princess Peach was having. They'll be half way down the road before they realize that I'm far behind, no surprise there. I'm the quietest one in the group. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm shy or anything. I just don't talk much. I don't like huge crowds either, which is why I'm taking my own sweet time gettin' to the party.

A nice, cool breeze blew by. It was hot earlier today so the cool breeze felt very refreshin'. I stood still, my hair and dress swaying in the gentle breeze. The dress…It was another reason why I didn't like goin' to these parties. I don't like wearin' dresses, I prefer a nice comfy pair of jeans, a cute T-shirt, and a comfy old pair of sandals. Somethin' I can paint in, play in, work in, whatever, I'm not much in to fashion.

I took the invite we had gotten in the mail earlier that mornin' out of my purse and looked it over. This party was to celebrate the Mushroom Kingdoms alliance with the Beanbean Kingdom. Or somethin' like that. I'm not really into politics. All I know is that they'll be more people there than usual.

_Why do I even bother goin' to these parties anyway? All I ever do is stand in the corner watchin' everyone else have fun, or hide out on the balcony…_

"Hey you slow poke! We're gonna be late!" I heard Kayla holler. "Hurry up!"

"I'm comin'!" I had to run to catch up to my niece and my other two friends Chas and Jenn. Which was not easy with the shoes I had on. I didn't want to wear'em but they're the only pair I had that with the dress. Ya know, I didn't figure that they'd get so far ahead.

"Man, come on turtle's stampede though peanut butter faster then you!" And that kind remark came from Chas. My nice, sweet, loving, friend Chas. "Come on Pokey! We're gonna be little old ladies by the time ya get here!" Yep, she's regular big'ol bucket of sugar…..

"I comin' it ain't no picnic runnin' in these shoes!" I complained, finally catchin' up with'em.

"Took ya long enough!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Why am I even goin' to this party?"

"Because you might actually meet a nice guy is time!" Jenn smiled and poked at me.

I sighed. _I doubt it…_

"Well Ya never know. Anyways think about it, there's people here from the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom. That's like two different kingdoms right there. So who knows ya might get lucky and meet a fine lookin' guy with some great dance moves." Kayla did a few Michael Jackson style dance moves and posed. "That's what I'm lookin' for anyway."

We stared at Kayla for a few minutes but didn't say anything. In fact the whole rest of the way was pretty quiet. When we finally got to the castle we gasped, it looked so beautiful, all decorated and everything. Peach went all out this time. Though what surprised me was all the people, I mean, I knew there'd be lots folks at this party, but I didn't figure there'd be this many!

"Uhmmm- m-maybe I should just go back to the house." I tried to head back but they wouldn't let me. "No please! Come on you guys there's too many people here!" I grabbed hold of the gate and hung on for dear life. I was not about to go in there, well not with out bein' forced in anyway. Oh, and just case I didn't mention is earlier…I have a BIG fear of very crowded places and this place is packed!

"Oh boy here we go again…." Chas sighed. She grabbed hold of my legs and started to pull while Jenn and Kayla started to pry my fingers loose.

"No I don't wanna go!" I whined.

"To bad, you're goin'!" Replied Chas. They finally managed to yank me away from the gate and started dragging me towards the castle.

"No! Come on you guys please! This is cruel and unusual punishment! I don't wanna go!"

"Well you're goin'!"

"Idon'twannago!"

"Sorry…But you're goin'!"

"Idon'twannago!"

"You're goin'!"

"Idon'twannago!"

"Tough beans, you're already in!" Chas let go, causing me fall. "Have fun…." I glared and stuck my tongue out at her, she didn't notice. She had spotted Waluigi.

"YO Waluigi whatsup! How you doin'!" She called out over the crowed, he noticed and waved for her come over. She laughed and headed over to him.

"Well I'm off to da dance floor, see ya!" Kayla waved and disappeared into the crowd.

"Look." Jenn spun me around to face her. "Look, just pretend that we're back in high school ok."

"Ok…" _What's she up to?_

"Remember that place was crowded and you when all four years, you went to a few dances, all those boring pep rallies and graduation!" Jenn grinned. "Remember graduation? It was packed and we thought you weren't gonna make it the whole thing?"

"Yeah…."

"Well think about it if you can make it though a long, boring, jam packed graduation ceremony….Then you can make it though this packed party for awhile! Ok can you do that?" She gave me a concerned look.

"I guess so….." _I guess I can make it…_

"Cool Beans! Now I'm gonna go mingle, if ya start to feel like ya can stand it anymore, have someone come get me and we'll go back to the house…Ok?" She paused waitin' for my answer.

"I…I'll be fine…Go have fun…"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…."

"Allright…."

I watched her get lost in the crowd, suddenly I felt sick, not good, I've only been alone in this crowd for what, 5 seconds? I already was starting to get dizzy, not good, not good at all!

_I've got to get of here! But where…?_ I looked around. _The garden?…No too far, I'd have to cross to other side of the room…The bathrooms?…No they'll probably be crowded too…The balcony?…Maybe, but they might be to many people out there…Oooh what'm I gonna do?_

"Hey-a Parakeet-a, are-a you ok?"I felt a hand on my shoulder. "ACCCK!" I guess I had jumped pretty high when I screamed, because I found myself sitting on the floor. I felt the hand on my shoulder again

"I'm-a sorry, I-a didn't mean to-a scared you…Are-a you ok?" The voice sounded very concerned, I knew who it belonged to. Semi-Italian, quiet, kinda timid, I looked up at Luigi and smiled…I had never felt so relieved to see him, then I did in that moment.

"Hi Weege, ya have no idea how glad I am to see you." I quickly wiped any tears I had from my eyes and smiled at him.

"Uhhhhh…R-r-really?" He blushed when I called him by his nickname. Except for his older brother Mario, Peach, Daisy and me, he didn't let to many folks call him that.

_Man…Santa Claus could use him as a extra raindeer the way he blushes so much…_ "Yeah, I really am…Though I'd really like to not be sitting on the floor surrounded by all these people…" I must've sounded really nervous or somethin' cause Luigi had everybody move away from us.

"Go on-a! shoo! Give the girl some-a air-a…..Oh no-a, here-a let me help-a you up!" He said taking my hand and helping me up.

"Thanks" I noticed that a slow song was playing. "Did come over here to dance with me?"

"Uhhh no-a….But we-a can if you want-a to…." He blushed again. I was half jokin', half-hopeful when I asked that. So I nodded and we danced, I liked Luigi, I didn't like, like him. But I liked dancin' and hangin' out with him, Ya know…..He's good friend, one of the first friends I made when I got warped to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Uhmmm…Parakeet-a? A-are you-a ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused. "What do ya mean?" _Thank you Luigi for ruinin' a nice moment…_

"I….I mean-a about earlier….When-a I saw you, you look-a like, like-a you where-a about to-a black out-a….Where you-a having a…." He didn't finish, he just looked at me worried, we stopped dancin'.

I sighed. "A panic attack?…..Yeah…." I nodded, besides Jenn, Luigi was only other person who knew I freaked out in crowded places. "But I'm ok now…." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess-a….Uhmmm Parakeet-a….I was-a hoping you-a would show-a up…."

"Ya were?"

"Uhmmm….Yeah-a you see…there's-a someone here-a from the Beanbean Kingdom that-a I'd like you to meet….." He said with a wink. He started to lead me across the to the other side of the room, where the buffet and drinks were. But looking at the crowd that was between us and where we needed to get to, I started to feel, I donno. But I froze, I couldn't seem to get myself to move.

Luigi noticed this. "Parakeet-a are you ok?" I couldn't tell if he seem more concerned or worried.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, fine, I'm fine." I tried to shake the nervous panicky feeling, but I couldn't. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Luigi, I really I'm, but I'm not, I'm not fine! I-I've got to get out of here! I've got to get some fresh air! I-I-I-I've got to! I'm sorry!" I broke away from Luigi and headed for the balcony, praying that there wouldn't be too many people out there.

"Wait-a Parakeet-a I was wanting you-a to meet…" I didn't catch the name of who it was he wanted me to meet, I was in too much of a hurry to get out. I rushed out on to the balcony and leaned against the railing, trying to catch to my breathe, slowly relaxin' as the panicky feeling started to fade. I look around very relieved and a little embarrassed to see only two people out there. A guy and a girl, they looked like they Beanbeanians, from the Beanbean Kingdom. They shot me an annoyed look and went inside.

_Well, SORRY! Hmmm, I must've just interrupted somethin'…_ I giggled and prayed a silent thank you prayer. It felt great to be outside by myself on the balcony. I sighed and looked up at the stars, it was real dark out now. So they shined brighter. I enjoyed lookin' at them. They where so beautiful and calmin'. I heard someone step out onto the balcony, but I didn't bother turnin' around see who it was. As long as I was outside, away from the huge crowd, I didn't care…..I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked and saw it was Jenn….

"Oh, hey Jenn…."

"Well you sound ok." She said leanin' against the railing next to me. "I ya saw run out here and got a little worried…Do ya want to leave?" She sounded worried.

"Hmmm, no, not really…."

"What! Wow really? Why?" She gasped "Didyoumeetsomeone? What'shisname? Ishecute? !" she started pokein' me.

"Will ya quit that!" I smacked her on the head. "I don't know, I haven't met the guy yet!"

"Huh? Come again.."

"Luigi said that there's "Someone" here from the Beanbean Kingdom he wanted me to meet."

"There is! Are ya meetin'em out here?"

"…Yeah, Luigi went to find'em." I'd lied, kinda , maybe, ya never know….They might come out here…

"Cool beans! Would ya like me to keep ya company while ya wait?"

"Hmmmm, Naw that's ok, but thanks for offerin'"

"Oaky doke! Well I'm going back in, see ya when we're ready to go back to the house!"

"Ok, see ya later Jenn…" I went back to lookin' at the stars. _It's so beautiful out here…to bad I don't have anyone to share it with…_

**Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter one. I hope ya'll liked it. I not sure how well I did, but I think I did a pretty good job. The next chapter will be in Prince Peasley's P.O.V Well H.A.N.D & F.R.O.G Please review. **


	2. Pleased To Meet You, I Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet & her friends are my characters. **

**Authors Note: Sorry if the first chapter was confusing. Gettin' a story started is the hardest thing for me, but now that the first chapter has been done. The rest of the story will be easier write….I hope…**

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter two: Pleased to meet you, I think…… Peasley's P.O.V**

I sighed as I waited, quite impatiently I might add, for Luigi to return. There was a special someone he wanted me to meet. But he didn't say who it was exactly. I couldn't seem to keep myself from feeling a tad downhearted, lonely that I had no one to love, to share my life with and yet, at the same time I felt furious. As for sometime time now my mother, the Queen Bean, as well as everyone else, has been trying to play matchmaker for me. I looked at the crowd before me, watching the couples as they danced, obviously in love. I was quite envious of those couples.

_Why does everyone to seem insist on my meeting all these different girls. Every party I go to, every town and kingdom I visit, someone always has this "One girl" they would like me to meet! Even Luigi is trying to set me up!……I know that I will be turning 21 soon and that I have until my 22nd birthday to fine a bride……But why can't they let me meet a girl on my own? I am sick and tired of being set up all the time! _

"Yo-a Prince-a Peasley!" I heard Luigi call for me over the crowd.

I spotted him searching for me and chuckled a bit. Only Luigi could leave his friend at the punch table and get lost while trying to come back. I rolled my eyes and waved in attempt to get his attention. There was no way what so ever that I was going to draw attention to myself by shouting over this crowd. Finally after what seemed liked an eternity, he was by my side. Alone too, I noticed. I let out a sigh, of relief, and listened to his reason for not bringing my mystery maiden, as that was what I have come to call all the girls I've been set up with.

"L-look-a Prince-a Peasley I-a….You-a see I-a was gonna bring her-a over, but-a s-she-a kinda got-a little…." He stuttered, I could not believe that after all this time, he still gets nervous around me. I wondered about him sometimes. But I suppose that he is just a naturally shy person……

"Please Luigi, cut to the chase, I haven't got all night!" Which was true, I was beginning to grow impatient. I wanted to mingle and TRY to meet a girl on my own.

"Well-a…She-a ran-a off…." He blushed looking down with in embarrassment.

_Ran off! Woohoo!_ "What ever do you mean?" I tried my hardest to sound upset at this news.

"Well-a…"

"Never mind, Luigi. If you'd be so kind as to describe her to me, I shall go in search of her myself!" I did not intend to be so rude, but I really did want to enjoy this party and you never really know I just might bump into this 'mystery maiden'.

"Oh…ok…" He nodded "You-a see she's kinda shy-a around-a people and even more-a shy in-a big-a crowds"

I sighed. "Luigi, no offense, but I meant her looks, not her personality. Though I will keep that in mind."

"Oh…..ok…sorry." He blushed as he described her. "Well-a, she has-a big blue eyes and she looks-a really cute and-a she's-a wearing a emerald green dress that-a makes her-a look cuter then-a usual."

_Why is he blushing so much? Does he like her or something?_ "Thank you, that really helps me out." _NOT! _ As I looked round at the girls there, a tad annoyed, as several girls where wearing green. I needed to what to look for, so I would who to avoid. "But I'm afraid that you've missed one small detail…."

"I-a have?" He asked confused.

"Yes! Luigi in case you have not noticed, there are quite a few girls here wearing a dress of that color…." I sighed and pointed at the crowd.

"Oh-a……I-a guess that-a means I-a forgot to mention that-a she's-a human like-a me and-a Mario…" He put one hand behind his head and chuckled sheepishly "Didn't I-a tell-a you-a that?"

_What! A human?……Ok …I guess that kind of changes things……… _"No you did not. But this should make it easier for me to find her. Well wish me luck." And with that I hurried off in to the crowd before Luigi could say another word.

_He is a strange person, for it seems that anytime I get a chance to chat with him. I find myself doing most of the talking. Yet he does not like to see the conversation end. It must be from where he's been overshadowed by Mario so much……But a human girl? Wow……I'm surprised…There is not many humans around here, especially human girls…Perhaps I will try to find this mystery maiden after all…… _

I searched the crowded room in hopes of spotting the girl who matched the description Luigi had given me. I found four but they did not match the description of the one I was now in search of. One was the Mushroom Kingdom Princess herself and the other being the Princess of Sarasaland. Where as the other two girls, were not wearing the right color dress, nor were their eyes blue.

_She must have already left or maybe I'm not looking in the right place……Now lets see, Luigi said she was shy. So could a shy girl hide out during a party like this one?………Of coarse, the balcony! What a more better place is there, for a shy person to hide then out on the balcony?. _

Imade my way toward the balcony, in hopes of finding mymystery maiden there. Though I'm afraid I was not looking at where I was going, and ended up bumping into someone.

"Hey there! Ya'llright? Ya know ya shouldn't be walkin' round in such deep thought ya could bump into someone! Here let me help ya up!" The voice was definitely a girl's voice, it sounded very bubbly and energetic, with a kind of a twang to it, like she was from the country.

"Thank you…I think…" I nodded, noticing that she was a human girl and though I admit she was cute, she was not the one that I was in search of. For she was wearing a red dress and her eyes, like the last two girls, were brown.

"Hey whats with that sad face? Com'on turn that frown upside down! This is a party, ya'll suppose to be havein' fun! Oh my names Jenn by the way!" She giggled as she shook my hand.

"Uhmmm…Look miss…Jenn…Uhmm I'm pleased to have met you and I apologize for bumping into you. But I'm trying to find someone, so if…" _Where did she come from?_

"Oh hey! I'm a someone!" She pointed to herself and nodded happily.

"I am sure you are a someone…but you're not the someone that I am looking for." I tried to explain. This girl was certainly a strange one.

"Oh. I see, I'm a someone, just not the someone ya lookin' for. Alright, burst my happy bubble that's ok." She looked at the floor for a few minutes. Thinking I assumed. It did not take long before she was in my face again chatting away. I was beginning to wonder if she even knew who I was.

"So who is this here someone that you're lookin' for anyway?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, I'm afraid I do not know her name."

"Oooookaaay….So ya'll a lookin' for someone but ya don't know her name…..That don't make much sense…..Heeeeey! I know! Ya can tell what the someone ya'll lookin' for looks like and I could be the someone who helps ya find the someone the is that ya'll lookin' for! Yeah!" She jumped and did a odd pose, nodding the whole time.

_Ok……This strange girl is starting to creep me out a little, but she is a human and just might know who my mystery maiden is…… _"Fine, perhaps you can help me…" I sighed. "The girl that I am looking for, is a human like you. Luigi told me…"

"Wait a minute, did ya said Luigi?" She interrupted. I shot her an annoyed look, but nodded. "Heeeey then ya must be that guy Luigi wanted Parakeet to meet!"

_Parakeet? My mystery maiden's name is Parakeet? Hmmmm sounds cute. _"Why yes! How did you know?"

"Oh, Parakeet told me that Luigi told her that there's a guy from the Beanbean Kingdom that he wanted her to meet and that ya'll were gonna meet'er' out on the balcony, she's out there now waitin' for ya!" She pointed with her thump to the balcony.

"She is?" I was surprised, she was waiting for me…and she did not even know who I was! _Maybe this girl, Parakeet, is worth meeting after all._

"Yep! Well there's a party goin' on and I'd like to get back to enjoyin' it! Nice meetin' ya…uhhhh…just who are ya anyway?"

I could not believe it, I'm the only Beanbeanian royal here, besides my mother, and this girl does not know who I am? "I'm Peasley…It was……Nice….Meeting you too Jenn." I shook her hand, she was bound to find who I was sooner or later. Besides I had a strange feeling that I was going to have a lot more run-ins with her.

"Cool beans! Well see ya laters!" She skipped off into the crowd, a very strange girl indeed.

I made my way to the balcony, pausing before I stepped out into the night air.

_Ok…Peasley……I know Luigi was suppose to introduce you to this girl, or at least he wanted to……But here is your chance to meet a girl all on your own! Just like a normal, every day, non royal guy……No introductions, no telling her that you are a Prince, just go talk to her and make a fool of yourself, just like a normal guy……Be normal, Peasley, be normal!_

After giving myself that little pep talk, I took a deep breathe and stepped outside…..

**Authors Note: Hi, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Well in the next chapter Peasley meets Parakeet…Hmmmm I can't wait to see how it turns out. Well please review…H.A.N.D & F.R.O.G **


	3. Would You Like To Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet & her friends are my characters. I also own the Wild Child Café….. **

**Authors Note: Happy New Years! Sorry for the long wait; Here's Third chapter Yay! Peasley and Parakeet meet each other for the first time**

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter three: Would you like to dance?…Parakeet's P.O.V**

_Blue moon you saw me standin' alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own………Without a love of my own……No one to talk too, no one to dance with…I don't why I bother comin' to these parties, I always end up staying out here…I must freaked Luigi out, the way I acted in there……………_

I felt like a baka, once again my stupid fear had got in the way of a good time. Oh well, if I had stayed in there, I would've just stood a corner, or looked round the place. I came to find that the best thing to while at these parties, sometimes is to sneak off on my own and explore the castle. I think I'll do that next time, it'd be fun to do tonight though. But I was scared that I'd get all panicky again. I don't know why that happens when I get in a big crowd.

_I wonder who that guy was that Luigi wanted me to meet………Oh wow a shooting star! I think I'll make a wish……………………………………………………_

**Peasley's P.O.V**

I stepped out on the balcony and looked around. There was only one person out there. A girl, a human girl to be exact, in a emerald green dress just like Luigi said she would be wearing. This must be Parakeet……_But I can not just walk up to her and start talking……Can I?…I've never really talked to anyone really without being introduced…well with the exception of the Mario Bros. and that strange girl Jenn………Ah! I know………_

"My the stars are very beautiful tonight…." I walked over and leaned against the railing next to her. She did not answer, I looked and saw that she had her eyes closed, was she asleep? "Hmmmm…Excuse me, miss….." I taped her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump a bit.

"Oh!……." she looked at me startled, then shyly looked down blushing a little.

_Awww…Luigi was right, she is cute……_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, to startle you…." I backed up a little and bowed in my best princely fashion. "My name is Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom and I was told that I was to meet a beautiful maiden out here." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "That wouldn't be you be any chance would it?" That caused her to giggle and blush some more.

"Uhmmm…Well I….Luigi said there was someone he wanted me to meet….." She spoke in a very soft quite voice that had a kind of twang in it, like the other girl's voice.

"Ahh…Then you are the one I was suppose to meet……." I looked around trying to think of something. "Uhmmm…Soooo, the weathers nice, it's not hot like it was earlier…."

"Yeah, I guess…. I don't really like when it's hot out…" She leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars. "I mostly stayed inside…."

"I can not really stand the summer heat myself….It tends to make my hair go flat….." I flipped my hair half bored half annoyed, why was I talking to her the weather? And did I have to go and mention my hair? She probably thinks I'm stuck up now…….

"Mine gives me a headache…..It's so thick….." She frowned a bit as she gave it a little tug. "My name's Parakeet by the way……."

"Parakeet?….My that is a cute name….." I smiled, blushing a little bit and mentally kicking myself for not asking her name earlier. Well perhaps I can make up for it by asking her to dance…It's worth a try, I've never really had to dance with anyone, nor have I ever really wanted too…But I do think that I will give it a try.

"Uhhhh…..Parakeet…I know we just met, but I was wondering if perhaps……" Why do I feel so nervous? All I am doing is asking her to dance…….I bowed once again and offered her my hand.

**Parakeet**

"Would you like to dance with me?" He flipped his long golden hair and it did this weird sparkly, shiny, flashy thing.

That kinda took me by surprise, not the shiny hair thing. Just the fact that I had been asked to dance, I mean I'm not really the kind of girl that gets asked to dance at these things, especially by a Prince! _Is this a joke…_I looked at him carefully, he smiled at me politely, well ok, it's was more of a smirk then a smile. _Well maybe it's not…he looks nice, but then again, now that I've gotten a good look at'm………He look's kinda, I donno, stuck up maybe……Oh well there can't be much harm in dancin' just this once, besides I might not get asked to dance again………_

I nodded and gave him a small smile as I took his hand……

**Peasley**

She put her hand in mine and I escorted her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and for a second I felt unsure of what to do. I had never really danced with anyone, except for my Lima-Beanchan and a couple of servant girls, mostly in a sad attempt to teach me several waltzes. But this was not a waltz, this was just a slow song. I looked at the other people that were dancing and noticed that they were just slowly swaying to the music. Swaying, I could do that, just sway back and forth, to the music. I put my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck and we started to dance, well sway slowly to the song.

_Well a least I don't have to worry about stepping on her feet……_Now that we were inside I could see her better and Luigi was right. Cute was definitely the word best used to describe her. Her hair was kind of darkish brown with a bit of blonde and had a kind fluffy appearance to it. She had big blue eyes that seem to have a kind of sad look to them. Like she had her feelings hurt or something. I could not seem to take my eyes off of her. Could this be love at first sight? I danced with her to every other slow song that played for the rest of the night. I refused to dance with anyone else nor did I leave her, well except for the couple of times where I had to go to the restroom, but other than that I stayed by her side.

After all the dancing and chatting with friends, I found myself once again, alone with her out on the balcony. I made several attempts to start a conversation with her, all proving to be quite hard, for she did not talk much and seemed to be very shy. And for some reason I was beginning to find this to be quite intriguing. So I just told her about myself, my likes, my dislikes, you know stuff like that. And in turn she told me a little about herself, it was not much, but I did learn a tad bit more about her and that we both had quite a few common. Such as we were both good friends with Luigi, we both enjoyed playing Dance Dance Revelation, we both enjoyed Art, well kind of, I liked to look at it where as she liked to draw and paint so I suppose that counts as the same thing…….

In fact Art was what we where talking about when she had to leave. It was sad too, I had finally gotten her to talk and we were having such a lovely conversation. When this young girl came out and interrupted us, quite rudely, or so I thought. The young girl's name, I quickly learned, was Kayla and she seemed quite upset about something.

**Parakeet**

"Yo Parakeet! We need ta go……" Kayla startled me when she came out and joined us on the balcony, all upset over somethin'. It was strange, I was actually havin' a nice time, for once, with this Prince…Peasley….was it? I almost forgotten that I was at a huge crowded party when Kayla came out all mad lookin' and kinda ruined it.

"Hmmmm why? Whats up? Why do we need to go?" I gave her a puzzled look and waited for her to tell me why.

She took a deep breath and started to name off a few reasons why. "Why? I'll tell ya why, for one thing, it's 11: 30 and I has to get up early to fix ya'll's' breakfast, then go open the Wild Child Café and cook food for the hungry people's that gonna eat there tomorrow…And two, Jenn had too much punch or somethin' and Chas went on ahead and took her home…….So come on we gotta go!" She turned and started to leave.

"Ahem…Hmmm….Excuse me, miss…um…Kayla was it?" She stopped and looked back at the Beanbean Prince and nodded. "Uhmmm….I'm not trying to rude, but you named four reasons on why you and Miss Parakeet have to leave, not two…."

Kayla stared at him for a minute, before answerin' him. "……..I know that….And Parakeet knows that, so why are ya tellin' me that?…..Who are you anyway? Parakeet who is he?" She pointed at him and gave me a questionin' look. I looked at Prince Peasley, I couldn't tell if the look he had on his face was an insulted look or an annoyed one. Then I looked back at Kayla and she shot me an annoyed look and sighed. She usually wasn't this rude, but all that dancin' and the fact that it was late made her grumpy.

I sighed. _I'd better introduce these two before Kayla goes into tantrum mode……_ "Hmmmm Kayla I'd like ya to meet Prince Peasley…..Prince Peasley this is Kayla…."

"I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Kayla." He looked a little irked by Kayla's attitude, but still politely bowed and kissed her hand.

"And I'm very pleased to meet you and I totally apologize for being rude…I was unaware that you were Royalty!" Kayla grinned and curtsied just to be polite, but I could practically see the static between them, they weren't gonna get along with each other too well…. "Anyway as I said before, we've gots to go, so I can get some sleep and open the café in the mornin'…….So come on Parakeet, we leavein'…." And with that she grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the Beanbean Prince and started shovin' me through the crowd.

"Kayla…..Stop! Come on I just……" I tried to make her stop, but it didn't do me any good, when Kayla gets this moody it's best just to let her way. I looked back at the Prince and sadly waved, so much for that, I probably won't ever see him again……

**Peasley**

I, I could not believe it! That little girl actually had the nerve to not only interrupt our conversation, but to just rudely drag Parakeet like that! I watched, quite appalled by Kayla's actions, as they disappeared into the crowd. I quickly snapped out of my daze and attempted to follow them. But it was no use, for the crowd was huge and by the time I had made it though….They were gone….I hurried outside in hopes that I might be able to catch up, but they were nowhere to be seen.

I just stood there staring out into the darkness…_I-I-I do not understand…why am I acting this way…it's not like she was kidnapped or anything……So why am I?……Love?……Is that why I…Surely not…it's not possible…is it?……To fall in love with someone you just met…………_The thought of it scared me. I not quite sure why it did, but it did. I stood there thinking the subject over, only to have my thoughts interrupted by…my mother….

"Oh Peasley, baby darling, sweetie there you are! I have been looking all over for you….We have to head back to the castle now." She gave me a quick hug and adjusted my cape.

"What? B-but Mummy I…." I really didn't know what to say to this.

"Now sweetheart, I know you were looking forward to spending a few weeks with your friend Luigi…But something has come up and I must tend to it…"

_Not really………_ "But Mumsey, surely I could stay with Luigi while you take care of whatever it is."

"I'm fraid not Sweetie, you're going to be king soon. So it would be best if you came along and observe to things. Now come along."

"Yes Mum…." I followed after my Mother Queen Bean, feeling a tad downhearted that we had to leave so soon. We had planed to stay for a least two perhaps even three weeks in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kind of a vacation really….I could have used those few weeks to find Parakeet and get to know her better!…So much for Luigi's little matchmaker attempt…..Luigi! That's it! I'm brilliant! I felt much happier and simply could not wait to get home and try out my plan…….

**Authors Note: Hmmmm, I wonder what Peasley has in mind? This is the chapter I think I've ever wrote….It's also the first time I've actually made to a third chapter, usually I just write one and then quit …So YAY Well the next chapter has somethin' to do with letters. Please Review**


	4. A Chat With Lady Lima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet & her friends are my characters. I also own the Wild Child Café…..**

**Authors Note: Woohoo! Fourth chapter Also Happy Valentines Day And Thanks Ashley The Dragon for the reviews**

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter four: A Chat With Lady Lima: Peasley's P.O.V**

_Dear Luigi,_

_I am terribly sorry for not getting to visit with you, something had come up causing us to leave a bit earlier then we intended. I would also like you to know that I met the girl you told me about and I was wondering if perhaps you could give her this letter that I've included. For I am afraid I was not able to get her address as she left before I got a chance to ask. And knowing that she is a friend of yours, I was hopping that you could help. I would be quite grateful if you would. I thank you and hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, your friend_

_Prince Peasley_

Quite pleased with what I had written, I neatly folded the letter and placed a Beanbeanian seal on it. Then laying it aside, I reached over and took another sheet of paper out of my stationary, picked up my pen and froze. I mind was a complete blank. What was I supposed to write? How was I to begin?

Writing a letter to Luigi was one thing, but writing a letter to a girl I just met, especially one that's shy. I had no clue, no clue at all. There was only one thing for me to do…

"LADY LIMA!….LADY LIMA!" I rushed through the castle halls frantically searching for my Lima-Bacchan, surely she would be able to help me with my plight. After much searching I finally found her in my rose garden, admiring the roses. "Lima-Bacchan! I have a bit of a problem you see, ImetthisgirlatPeach'spartyandI'dreally

liketowriteheraletterbutI'mnotquitesure…."

"Ahh…Peasley-kun, there's no need to talk so fast!" She chuckled softly.

"AHH! Gomen Nasai Lima-Bacchan, but I was hopping to ask you something…"

"Oh Peasley-kun you know you can always ask or tell me anything….Here come sit…" She gave me a smile and patted the seat next her, motioning for me to sit beside her.

I nodded and joined her on the bench. "There now. What's all this I hear about a girl and letters hmmmm?"

I sighed. "Oh…Well you see, while I was at the alliance party, I met this girl and…."

"And you want to see her again yes?"

"Well….." I could not help but blush. "I want to write to her but I'm afraid I wasn't able to get an address."

"Hmmm Peasley-kun you are blushing." She smiled and patted my hand causing me to blush more. "So you have meet a girl that makes you blush when you think of her…That's good…She is nice yes?"

"Oh yes, very! But she kind of shy and I'm not really quite sure of what to write…"

"So you need help with your letter, Peasley-kun?" She stared at me thoughtfully for few minutes and gently ruffed my hair. "Hmmm you're growing up so quick, seems like just yesterday you wanted nothing to do with girls and now here you are fretting over writing to one…. "

I did not answer. I was I suppose to say? _Lima-Bacchan I have fallen in love with this girl that I just met………_ "Yes….Some help would be much appreciated, Lady Lima."

"Of course, but first we go for a walk and you tell me about this girl, yes?" I nodded and helped her up.

We walk though my rose garden a bit, just admiring the roses and making random comments on how beautiful they were. Finally, after a few moments of walking in silence, Lima-Bacchan spoke.

"So what is she like? This girl that you badly want to write? She's pretty yes?"

"Oh yes! Very she has beautiful blue eyes, lovely fluffy hair, a cute childlike appearance and she had such the cutest voice! It was so quite, shy and country sounding and………" I noticed Lima-Bacchan was staring at me with a knowing smile on her face. "What?…."

"Hmmmmm, my Peasley-Kun I do believe that you are in love."

"W-what? Oh no, no no! I-I-I can not be….I mean I just met her…So I can not be in love….Can I?" I felt my face get hot, I was blushing again. "…..I mean what makes think that…Lima-Bacchan?"

"There is a certain glow about you, you're quite shiny today."

"Uhm I beg your pardon Lima-Bacchan, but I am always shiny!" To prove this, I flipped my hair, causing my signature shine to flash and rain sparkles all around me.

"That is true, but we Beanbeanians tend to glow a bit when we're in love and you look a tad shinier then usual Peasley-Kun."

"Oh Lima-Bacchan! I have not been able to stop thinking of her since I laid my eyes on her and…….!"

"Ahhhh I knew it! Hee hee! You are in love!" She laughed as she picked me up and spun me around in a hug. My Lima-Bacchan maybe old, but do not let her old age fool you, she is quite strong.

"Ahhh Lima-Bacchan! Ha ha ha please stop I'm getting dizzy!"

"Ho ho I'm sorry Peasley-Kun, but ahha ha! What are we doing still dilly dallying around out here? You've got a letter to write!" She put me down and started herding me towards the castle while making random comments for me to "Hurry up!" and to "Quit dilly dallying around!" I was more then eager to get started on my letter so I ran on ahead, leaving Lima-Bacchan to hobble after me.

Finally after going through who knows how many sheets of paper, not to mention a long lecture about how running through the halls is very unfitting for a Prince to do. My letter to Parakeet was finished. I put it in a envelope and wrote To Parakeet on it and then placed Parakeet's letter, along with Luigi's in a separate envelope, which I had already written Luigi's address on and handed it to Lima-Bacchan.

"Thank you so much for me helping me Lima-Bacchan!" I gave her a quick hug. "I simply do not know what I would do with out you."

"………….I'll see to it that your letter gets sent off quickly." She then turned and left my room, closing the door behind her.

……_Why did she seem so sad at that last comment I made?……I do hope she doesn't tell Mumsey about Parakeet, well not yet anyway……_

**Authors Note: Woohoo! Fourth chapter 4 is done Hope ya'll like it and I'm sorry if it seemed kinda rushed; Well in the next chapter we'll find out what Peasley wrote to Parakeet. Please Review**


	5. You've Got Mail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet & her friends are my characters. I also own the Wild Child Café…..**

**AN: Yay Chapter 5! A Luigi chapter for all you Luigi lovin' people **

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter five: You've Got Mail: Luigi's P.O.V**

_Ahhhhh……What-a beautiful-a day. The birds are-a singing, the sun is-a shining……_ Heh the list could go on and on. I was outside weeding my flower garden, though for some reason I was finding more weeds then flowers. "Man whats-a up with this-a? I should-a have lots of beautiful-a flowers-a growing, not-a bunch of puny weeds! Yuck!" I threw aside another handful of the annoying things. 

"Morning Lu….! Phhfft! Patooy! Hey watch where you're throwing those! Blech!"

"Huh? Oh-a! Parakerry, don't sneak-a up on me like-a that." I shot a annoyed look at the mail carrying Paratroopa.

"Heh! Sorry bout that Luigi. Uhh, what are you doing anyway?"

"Whats it-a look like I'm-a doing? I'm-a trying to-a grow flowers, but all I'm-a getting is these-a annoying little-a weeds!" Frustrated with the whole thing, I started yanking out all the weeds I could find.

"Ya know you're messing up your flower bed…"

"What-a flowers? I don't-a see any-a flowers! Do you-a see any? I don't-a see any! All I-a see are-a weeds!" I waved one in his face. "SEE! See the-a the weed? See it?"

He stared at it few minutes before answering. "Weeell-a?"

"Yeah I see it and I hate to tell you this Luigi….But that WEED you're holding IS a FLOWER SPROUT!"

"What the…?" I took a closer look at the plant I was holding. "Well I'll-a be a monkeys uncle! It is-a flower sprout! Then that-a means that-a I've been…..AWWWW maaaan!" I felt like an baka. "Man! This whole-a stinking time I-a thought I-a was-a ridding my garden of weeds, I-a was really throwing away my-a flowers!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Ohhhh boy! Ha ha ha!" Parakerry laughed so hard he fell to ground. "Haaa ha! Gasp! Ah…HA ha ha!"

"I'm-a glad you're-a getting a kick out of this-a!"I glared him as I picked up a big clump of grass and threw it at him. _Bulleyes-a! Heh! _It landed right in his mouth. "Heh hee hee hee! Who's-a one-a laughing now? Hmmmm?"

"Ack! That was a dirty, Patooy, trick! Bleh!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Eh…Look I'm-a sorry….Hey do I-a have any mail?"

"Ack! You…! Of all the….! ……Yeah…..yeah, ya do…." He sighed and begin to look though his mail bag. "Hmmmm, lets see you have mail, it's in here….somewhere…."

"Wahoo I've-a got mail! Oh-a hey it's-a not junk mail is it-a? Cause it-a is then you can just-a keep it-a…"

"Look Luigi! I'm a mail carrier! I deliver mail, that's what I do! And if every piece mail in this bag for you is junk mail! Then doggoneit you're gonna accept it and enjoy it! Ya got that!"

"Alright seesh! You-a led a very stressful-a life eh?"

"Yes, yes I do…..Anyway, You've got bills…"

"Awwww I-a don't want-a Bills mail! I-a want my-a mail."

"LUIGI! Grrrrr! It's BILLS as in Telephone, Cable, Electric!"

"Eh heh, I-a know, calm-a down. I-a was just-a kidding around-a, little bit of mail-a humor, no." I took the bills and backed up a bit, cause ya know, there's really no telling what an angry mailman will do. I mean, he could have a ax or something in that bag. "Uhhh….So-a is this-a all the mail I-a got?"

"Hmm? Uhh, no, hmmm actually you got letter from his Highness, Prince Peasley….Here ya go."

"Hey thanks-a…hmmm it's-a kinda thick…like there's something-a else in it-a…."

"Huh? Oh yeah, there's an apology letter and a letter to Parakeet in it."

"Really? That's-a…..Hey how do you-a know this?"

"Uhhh…..Because….I'm a mail carrier and as such I am very in tune with the vibes of the letters and parcels that it is my job to deliver."

"Oh cool...huh?……Heeeey! This-a letters been-a opened and then taped-a shut again!" I looked at Parakerry and frowned. "Parakerry, you-a didn't happen to-a read my-a letter did you?"

"Uhhhhhh……You know, you know what? I just remembered that there's thing I have to do at this place…..And, and, and I've gotta go…..SEEYA LUIGI!" He took off and left me in a cloud of dust. I just stood staring at him as he flew away. I was trying to decide if I should run him down and beat him to a pulp for reading my mail or if I should laugh at the irony that we have a mailman that reads everyone mail before he delivers it.

"Heh hee, well-a this explains why-a everybody's been-a getting letters in taped up envelopes!" I smiled as I reopened my mail and sure enough it was an apology from the Beanbeanian Prince. I read some more and found out he did find Parakeet. "So that's-a why I-a didn't see either of-a them for the rest of-a the party. Hmmm heh heh. Well at-a least Parakerry didn't-a read Parakeet's letter."

I put the letter in my pocket and headed out to find Parakeet, knowing her, there is one of two places that she would be. One is, she would be at the farm she shares with her friends, working on her art. And the other is, that she would be hanging out at the Wild Child Café, that's owned and ran by her Niece, Kayla. I decided to check her farm first, cause I figure if the farm's a good distance away from my mansion. Which is pretty remote to begin with, then it would better to there, then to go to the Wild Child Café. Instead of going to the Cafe and having to turn around and walk all the way to the farm. Know what I mean………

**AN: ****Hey this has got to be my first quick update ever Woohoo Ahh, I like Luigi, he's my fave, Peasley's my second fave But anyways I figured that since the letter was being mailed to him, why not let'em have his own chapter We'll find out what Peasley wrote in the next chap. Anyways hope ya'll liked this one, stay tuned and please review **


	6. HuhA Letter For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet & her friends are my characters. I also own the Wild Child Café…..**

**AN: Here's chapter six Anyways sorry if I took to long to post, I had a hard time coming up with what Peasley wrote to Parakeet ; And thanks to Ashley the dragon and Lady Nintendo for the reviews **

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter six: Huh? A Letter For Me? Parakeet's P.O.V**

"Woohoo! I got a C!" Jenn jumped up and down on the Dance Pad laughing. "Hi-five! Somebody give me a hi-five!"

"Cool beans Jenn!" I hi-fived her. "That's a pretty good score, considerin' that it was on hard mode." Me and my friends were hangin' out at the Wild Child Café playing DDR and mostly goofin' off like we always do.

"What? Really? Cool beans! I gotta C in hard mode! I gotta C in hard mode!" She danced and jumped around. "Hmmm, I was wonderin' why I had to move so fast. 'stiff stiff' Whew! I sink!"

"………….Yay for you……Anyway's it's my turn now. Prepare to have your butt beat!" I looked through the songs tryin' to find Always Smiling, that was the one I usually did my best on. "And here we go! Up, down, lift, right, right, up, jump, lift, down, oops! Ahhhmmmmm! Jump, lift, down, darn!"

"Come on Parakeet! You can…ooooh ouch never mind……."

"Ahhhhhh! Awwww man…I got a F?" I couldn't believe it! I got an F….On my fave Dance Dance song! Ah, my wasn't really on the game anyways. Actually, ever since that party, I haven't been able to get that Prince guy off my mind….it's like, he's all I think about……!

"There, there Parakeet don't be so sad…." Jenn patted me on the back and then started to do dance again. "…..Just cause I beat ya, Uhhuh! Oyeah! Uhhuh! Oyeah! Burn baby burn! Disco inferno!"

"Whatever….." I flopped down in one of the booths and stared out the window. _Why can't I stop thinkin' bout him? _

"Yo earth to Parakeet! Hey you still here with us?" Chas poked me in the arm so I smacked her, but she continued to poke me.

"Will ya quit?"

"No…."

"Hmmmmmm…….."

"Soooo whats on ya mind?……"

"I'll tell ya'll whats on her mind!" Kayla giggled as she sat in seat across from me. "She's thinkin' bout that pretty green bean boy!"

"Kayla!……"

"Huhmmm? What boy?" Chas wanted to know.

"The one Parakeet hung out with for most the party."

"Oooooh yeeeaaah! That's reminds me!" Jenn gasped as she joined us at the table. "That night at the party, I bumped into this cute Beanbean guy and he said that was lookin' for someone, but he didn't know who! And I thought that was weird that he didn't know who he was lookin' for! But then he said that Luigi had told'm that there was someone that he wanted him to meet. And I was like heeeey my friend Parakeet said that Luigi told her that he had this guy from the Beanbean kingdom that he wanted her to meet. And he said really? And I said yeah! And then I said heey you're a guy from the Beanbean Kingdom! And he was like yeah so? And then I was like then that means that you must the guy from the Beanbean Kingdom that Luigi wanted Parakeet to meet, cool beans, she's outside waitin' for ya! And he was like really? And I was like yeah! Then we shook hands and he went outside…………I meant to tell ya'll that earlier, but I'd forgot."

We stared at her, confused, for a few minutes. I mean come on, What was there to say to that? "So anyways!" Chas slammed her hand down on the table, brakin' the silence and causin' us to jump. "Who's this pretty green boy we all talkin' about?"

"Ahhh….Well…Hmmm!" I started to blush just thinkin' bout him.

"You're blushin' Parakeet!" Chas grinned.

"Ahhhh! Look you guys I've got some stuff to work on." I grabbed my sketchbook and made a beeline for the door. As I exited the Café I overheard Kayla begin tell Jenn and Chas about Peasley. I sighed. _I don't wanna talk to them about boy's or relationships or anything at all that has to do love………Though it would nice to talk to somebody about this…just not them………_

Luigi 

"Mama Mia! Boy, do I-a really need-a to start working out more. How-a does those girls stand-a walking back and-a forth everyday?" I had finally made it in to town and still had five more blocks to go, I was exhausted. "Maybe if I-a go on more adventures with Mario………Hmmmm?"

I just happened to glance across the street and notice Parakeet walking down the sidewalk, she didn't look happy. _Funny she-a kinda looks-a like a little kid that just-a got a bad grade on her-a report card. _Well at least now I don't have to walk to the Café. "Yo-a Parakeet-a!" I had to call out to her a couple of times before she finally noticed me.

"Hey Luigi!" She smiled as she came over. "I was hopin' to run to ya."

"Heh….What-a coincidence, I was-a just looking you!"

"Really? Cool beans…..So whats up? Ya look tired."

"Well-a lets see….Besides-a walking all-a the way to here from-a your farm, I-a had a little-a bit of-a trouble with-a my flower garden heh heh…….So whats-a up with-a you?"

"Meh….Nothin'….Kayla and them's been buggin' me bout this boy I meet……." She blushed a bit.

"Hmmm…..Let me-a guess, this-a boy wouldn't-a happen to be-a Prince by the name of-a Peasley, would it hmmmm?" I nudged her with my elbow causing her to blush more.

"………..……Yeah….."

"Ha ha…I-a thought so…I-a got a letter from-a him today and he-a mentioned that-a the two of you-a met….." I reached in my back pocket for her letter. "And-a speaking of-a letters…….This-a one came-a for you."

Parakeet 

Luigi handed me a envelope that had a picture of a sparkly yellow rose on the back and the Beanbeanian seal on the front. "For me?…..From Peasley…..?" _Wow…He, he wrote me……_I hardly ever got mail, well every now and then I'd get an invite to one of Peach's parties but that's pretty much it.

"Uhhmmm….So-a are you-a gonna open it?"

"Oh! Uhmmm yeah…..eh.….." I opened the envelope slowly, cause I liked the rose and didn't want to tear it. As I took the letter out and unfolded it, somethin' fell to the ground.

"Huh? Whats-a this?" Weege bent down and picked it up. "Heh…Well what-a you know?"

"What? What is it?"

"This-a is Yellow-a rose badge and Peasley he-a only gives his-a yellow roses to people he-a considers to-a be good friends……Maybe he-a likes you!" He grinned at me and winked.

"Ahhhh….Wa-w-what would give ya that idea? I mean, I just met'em like two days ago?" I felt my face turnin' red at the thought.

"Oh come-a on Parakeet-a! We're-a talking about-a good looking, single Prince-a here!"

"I know! It's just that….Oh! Let me read my letter!"

"You-a mean you-a still haven't read that-a yet?"

"Ya ain't gave me the chance too!" I stuck my tongue out at him and started to read.

_Dear Parakeet…_

_I know that this might sound strange, seeing that we've just met, but I can not seem to thinking about you. But I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed dancing with you at the alliance party and I am sorry that you had to leave quite so soon. I really enjoyed talking with you too, you know, after you finally opened up. _

_I tried to catch up with you, but you were gone before I made though the crowd._

_I hope you will except this Rose badge as a token of friendship. I wanted to send you a real one, but my Lima-Bacchan thought it would be a bad idea.; I would like to see you again, if that is ok. Well, I suppose that's it. I hope to see you soon._

_Your new friend,_

_Prince Peasley_

"Well-a, what did-a he write?" Luigi wanted to know. I folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope.

"……..He says he'd like to see me again…." _Hmmm so he can't seem to quit thinkin' bout me either huh? _

**AN: Well I guess that's kinda like a cliff hanger…but anyways my computers been messin' up and dad's gonna have to fix it. So I won't be postin' the next chapter any time soon T-T But luckily my folks have a computer in their room that I can use to type my story on. So hopefully I'll have chapter seven done by the time my dad gets my computer fixed. H.A.N.D & F.R.O.G **


	7. A small Argument With Luigi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN: Yay new chapter Sorry it took so long. My computer was messing up and needed to be fixed. But anyway's here's the long awaited Chapter 7 **

**The Prince & The Parakeet**

**Chapter seven: A small Argument With Luigi: Parakeet's P.O.V**

"Well-a, what did-a he write?" Luigi wanted to know. I folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope.

"……..He says he'd like to see me again…." _Hmmm so he can't seem to quit thinkin' bout me huh? _I put the letter in my pocket and headed down the road, towards my farm.

"Hey-a….Yo-a wait up!" Luigi came runnin' up behind me. "That's-a great that he-a wants to-a see you again." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so….."

"What-a do you-a mean, I-a guess so? Don't you-a want to-a see him-a again too?"

"Uhhh…..Well….." I felt my face turn red.

"Heh hee hee! You're-a blushing!" He grabbed me in a headlock and began to ruffle my hair.

"Ugh! Luigi! Will ya'll cut that out! You're messin' up my hair!" Not that it wasn't messed up to begin with. I finally got him to quit, but only after he took my letter from me. "Weege! Man givemeback my letter!"

"No-a way-a! I-a want to-a see what he-a wrote…" He can be so annoyin' sometimes! But in a lovable big brother kinda way….

"Doggoneit! Luigi, quit foolin' around and gimme back my letter!" I made a grab for the letter, but he held it up so I couldn't reach it.

"No- away-a!" He stuck his tongue out at me, So I tried for the letter again and he just stopped me at arm's length and used me as a leanin' post.

I sighed. _Ahh forget it…I give up……_Finally after what seemed like forever, he handed the letter back to me. "Bout time nosy!" I glared at him and he just stared at me with a goofy grin on his face. "What!" He chuckled and got me in another headlock and ruffled my hair some more.

"UGH! LUIGI! DANG IT, WILL YA'LL QUIT DOIN' THAT? DINGYDANGY!" I slapped him a few times and he fell to ground laughin'. "Dang it! Whats so funny?"

"Ha ha ha! Well-a…first of-a all…ha ha…the way-a you-a sound…ha ha…when you're-a mad….hee hee!" He paused to catch his breath. "And-a second of-a all, I-a told you that he-a likes you." He grinned.

"What the….? Ok first, what ya'll mean the way I sound? Have ya heard ya'llself talk lately? And second what do ya'll mean ya told me so? Where in this letter does it read that he likes me?" I waved the letter at him.

"Hey-a now! Don't-a start on-a my accent!" He glared at me. "And What-a you-a blind? How-a can you-a not see? It's-a right there-a in the first line! And-a the second-a line!" He took the letter from me and pointed to the lines out to me. "Pretty-a much the whole-a letter!"

I took letter from him and reread it. "…So, he wrote some nice words, he's just bein' polite."

"Parakeet-a!……No he's-a not just-a being polite, he really-a likes you. I-a mean, he-a seemed-a so anxious to-a meet you-a that night-a at the-a party and you-a seemed very-a happy when you were-a dancing with him. So I-a just-a figured….." He shrugged and looked down.

"So! That still don't mean he likes me, I mean how can he? He's only met me once!"

"Wha-w-well-a haven't you-a ever-a heard of love at-a first-a sight before?"

"Yeah, but that's just junk made up by Hollywood for those dumb ol' romantic/comedy movies!"

Luigi jumped back a little and looked at me with this shocked expression. "It-a is not! And-a for you're-a information those-a movies are-a not dumb! In-a fact, some-a of them are-a pretty-a good." He looked down and blushed a bit.

"…………………………"

"Hey-a don't-a look-a at me like that! …….Look-a I'll-a give you-a example, take-a me and-a Daisy…….."

"You and Daisy? Pftt! Gimme a break! Please a good, no, perfect example of love at first sight is Mario and Peach! Well actually, when ya think about it the real perfect example of love at first sight is Romeo and Juliet….But that's beside the point……Anyway's Daisy told me the two of you got together…"

"Oh-a really? And-a just-a how was-a that?"

"Luigi….You stalked her for a month……"

"No-a I-a didn't, I-a just happen to-a be at the same-a places that she-a was….during certain times of-a the day…."

"Luigi…..That's called stalking……" He started to say something, but I held up my hand. "Let me finish, anyways, Daisy told that if Mario and Peach hadn't stepped in and explained the whole situation to her and if it hadn't been for the fact that she thought you were cute. You'd be siting in jail right now."

"Oh-a all right! So it-a was more-a love at-a first sight for-a me then her. But just-a because I-a followed her-a round a few-a times doesn't mean that-a I-a was-a stalking her."

"Umhmm yeah right…."

"Look-a do you-a want-a see the boy-a again or-a what?"

"Well I did have fun dancin' with'em…and he did seem nice……….Are ya'll sure he likes me Weege?"

"Sure I'm-a sure!"

"Ya'll really sure?"

"Yeah-a I'm-a really sure!"

"Ya'll really really sure?"

"Yes! I'm-a really really sure!"

"Ya'll positive?"

"Yes! I'm-a positive!"

"Only fools are positive!"

"Wha? Grrrrrr! For-a get this! I'm-a gonna go-a home!" He threw his hands up, let out a exasperated sigh and started back towards his drive way.

I sighed. "Oh al'right, actually to tell ya the truth, I can't really stop thinkin' bout him either" Luigi stopped and looked back at me with a hopeful smile on his face. "….….But it ain't cause I like him or anything like that, so don't go gettin' any ideas!"

Luigi 

"Rrrriiight-a…." I nodded.

"I mean it Weege, so don't go tryin' anythin' either!"

"I-a won't."

"Ya cross you're heart?"

"I-a cross-a my heart and-a hope to-a die." I drew a imagery X across my heart with one hand, while I had my fingers crossed behind my back with the other. _Heh……Yeah-a right! This-a is my-a chance-a to play-a cupid, I'm-a not gonna past-a this up!_

Parakeet stared at me for a second. "Oh al'right, I'll go visit him…besides it'll be neat to see a whole new kingdom." She smiled.

"Yeah-a that's-a the spirit!" I patted her on the head and she punched me in the arm for messing her hair up. "Ow! Seesh! It's-a not like it-a wasn't-a messed up already!" I rubbed the now sore spot own my arm, it's probably gonna bruise, wouldn't doubt it she's got a pretty strong punch. "Hmmmm….So-a anyway, I've-a got nothing-a going on-a next week, we-a could pay-a visit to the Beanbean Kingdom then. What-a do you-a think? You-a ok with-a that?"

"That sounds fine……."

"Cool-a beans, Well-a I'll-a head on-a home and write Prince-a Peasley that we'll-a visit him then."

"Al'right. Well see ya'll later Weege." I nodded in reply and watched her as has she hurried down the road to her farm. _I-a wished I-a knew what she was-a thinking……It-a was-a hard to-a tell by her-a reactions if she-a liked him or not. And-a I-a could tell by-a that letter that-a Prince-a Peasley really-a seems to-a like her…………_ "Ahhh, well-a I-a have-a letter to-a write."

I turned and began walking towards my mansion, which to my dismay, was a pretty good distance away. _Well-a this is-a just great! _I frowned as I silently kicked myself for walking so far past my road in the first place, because I have a very long road that leads to my mansion and it's all up hill too. _Man! My-a legs are-a gonna be Jello before I-a even get-a half-a way up to-a my home!…………_

**AN: T.A.F.N hope ya'll enjoyed readin' this chapter as much as I enjoyed writin' it **

**Also Peasley returns in the next chap. Yay Please R&R H.A.N.D & F.R.O.G.**


	8. Another Chat With Lady Lima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait ; I've been busy with other things: my art, school and a new story I've began called Cacturne Man & Umbreon Girl, but I won't post that until I've got a few chapters written. But anyway here's the long awaited Chapter Eight, enjoy! **

The Prince & The Parakeet 

**Chapter Eight: Another Chat With Lady Lima**

Prince Peasley ran through the castle halls in search of his mother's chief adviser and his caretaker of twenty years, Lady Lima. Clutched in his hand was a letter from a dear friend of his, Luigi who lived, in the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom. The news the letter bore was that Luigi was coming to pay him a visit, which made Peasley quite happy to know that he would get to see his friend again. But the true cause of his frantic search was that Luigi was bringing with him, a young girl named Parakeet, which he had met and fallen in love with, while attending an alliance party in the Mushroom Kingdom.

………………………………………………………………………

I was quite anxious to show my Lima-Bacchan the letter that I had just received. I felt like flying, I was so happy. Parakeet was coming, I was going to get to see her again, oh and my Lima-Bacchan is sure to approve of her. I just know it! _But just where is my Lima-Bacchan? _

I had checked the Rose Garden, the Library as well as the Throne Room and Courtyard with no luck. It was quite perplexing, really, my Lima-Bacchan is usually roaming these hallways checking on things and tidying up here and there. _I should have found her by now…… _

I spotted a couple of servant girls chatting and decided to ask them of my Lima-Bacchan's whereabouts. "Uhmm pardon me for the interruption girl's, but have you by any chance seen Lady Lima today?"

They were new, I could tell by their reactions as I approached them. At first neither of them said anything, but blushed and looked at other with these "OMG! I can't believe he's actually talking to us!" expressions. I didn't mind, this sort of thing tended to happen a lot, so I waited patiently until they calmed down.

Finally, after their bout of excitement, they explained to me that Lady Lima had received several e-mails from Princess Peach's Adviser, Toadsworth. And that she was most likely still in her room reading them.

I thanked the girls and turned to make my way towards Lady Lima's room. But not before doing my signature shine and throwing a couple of rose's, autographed of course, to them. I smiled and shook my head as both girls squealed with delight, the hair flip and rose throw never fails to work.

_I should have known, Lima-Bacchan hardly ever checks her e-mail and when she does, she takes forever reading it especially if it's from Toadsworth…… But now that I think about it, my Lima-Bacchan and Toadsworth-Sama's relationship is really what brought along the alliance between our fair Beanbean Kingdom and the lovely Mushroom Kingdom…… Of course the relations between both kingdoms have always been good. But when the whole Beanstar incident occurred and the Marios helped out, that did make our relations with the Mushroom Kingdom much better and when the two royal advisers fell in love with each other, I suppose that kind of sealed the deal._

"Oh Lima-Bacchan you'll never guess what……Ahhhh!" 

**Lady Lima**

I was quite surprised when Peasley rushed into my room and began chatting away about a letter he had received. A little to surprised, I guess, as I hit him on the head with a broom.

"Owww! Waaaaah!" Peasley sat on floor, holding his head with tears running down his face.

"Oh my….Peasley-Kun are you ok?"

"Lima-Bacchan…….my head hurts…." He gave me this really pitiful look. His sad puppy face, the same look he used to get his way or out of trouble. I sighed, as if I didn't feel bad for hitting him with the broom…….

"Oh Peasley-Kun I'm so sorry, you poor dear." I gave him a hug and helped him up. "Would you like some ice for your head?"

"……Thank you Lima-Bacchan, but that's really not necessary."

"Are you sure Peasley-Kun?"

"Yes I'm sure!…..I think…."

I sighed and fetched him some ice anyway. He would just whine about his sore head if I didn't. Of course he refused, but I made him take the ice pack, I had no intentions of listening to him complain about having a headache later on.

"Now Peasley-Kun, you are going to be King soon…how many times must I lecture you on running in the halls or just barging into someone's room?"

"Hmmmm…many?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind, now Peasley-Kun you seemed to be very excited about something when you rushed in here…what may I ask was the cause for such excitement?"

Peasley grinned as he held up a green envelope with an L on it. "I received this in the mail today."

"Ahh, that's Master Luigi's symbol. You've received a reply from Parakeet then?"

"Well no, I'm afraid she didn't. But Luigi did write that he will be visiting next week." He grinned again. "And he is bringing Parakeet with him!"

"Oh ho! That's wonderful!" I giggled as Peasley began to dance around the room. _I'm glad to see him in a good mood again. _"My goodness!" I caught off guard when Peasley grabbed my hands and pulled me into his silly little dance. Normally I would have scolded him for such silliness, but he looked so happy and I still felt bad about hitting him with the broom.

"Oh Lima-Bacchan I just simply can not wait for you meet her!" He laughed and did his signature shine.

"I admit, I am quite anxious to meet Parakeet myself. You make her sound like such a nice girl, the way you talk about her so much." I smiled.

"Oh she is….Sigh……..Lima-Bacchan, I just thought of something…"

"And what would that be Peasley-Kun?"

"What if…..What if she does not feel the same way about me?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

I gave him reassuring smile. "Come now Peasley-Kun you are a very handsome young bean and a very kind Prince. Besides you have only met this girl once and love takes time."

**Prince Peasley**

"Yes, I suppose you are right……But I just know that Parakeet and I were meant to be together."

"Hmmmm, perhaps you are…ahh well lets not worry ourselves with such a serious matter." Lima-Bacchan winked and started to gather up her cleaning equipment. "Besides Peasley-Kun, you have very important guests coming next week and I must make sure that this castle clean from top to bottom."

"Of course." I nodded and thanked Lima-Bacchan for our chat. Then I began to make my way towards my room.

"Oh and Peasley-Kun!"

"Yes…" I looked back to see what Lima-Bacchan wanted.

"If you truly wish to make a good impression on your lady friend, perhaps it would if you set up an appointment with Harhall as your hair is beginning to look a tad scruffy."

_What? My hair? Scruffy?……_ "Why I never! Lima-Bacchan just be glad that there is a long distance of hallway between us!" She just laughed and continued on with her cleaning. "The nerve of her! My hair is always well groomed and shiny it is never scruffy, Humph!"

But just to be sure, I stopped and gave my hair a quick check in one of the many mirrors that hung in the castle halls. _Hmmmmm, everything appears to be in order………But wait, what's this?……_I leaned in for a closer inspection. _Is this a split end?………Eeeek! It Is!_

**Lady Lima**

"Eeeeek! Spilt ends! How could you people let your Prince's hair get into such a condition! Someone get Harhall on the phone and tell him I am on my way to his salon this very instant!"

I looked in the direction of Peasley's rants with an amused smile. _All that over one spilt end……My goodness sometimes I think that boy cares too much for his hair of his………_

I sighed and went back to my cleaning.

**AN: Well that's that, hope ya'll liked this chapter. In the next chapter Parakeet finds out that she and Luigi's taking a plane to the Beanbean Kingdom and she not happy about that.**


	9. Packing, Warping and A Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN: Here's chapter nine, hope ya'll enjoy it **

**The Prince & The Parakeet**

**Chapter Nine: Packing, Warping and A Plane Ride**

**Parakeet's farm 8:00: the night before the trip. **

"Hey Parakeet how's the packin' goin'?" Kayla poked her head in my room. "Can I come in?"

"Fine, I reckon…and uhmm yeah." I was goin' over my list and makin' sure I had everything together before I packed my bags.

"So this is all you're taking with ya, huh?" She grabbed one of my magazines and plopped down on my bed. "Hmmmm, QuizFest: Love and Boy's: Are You Destined To Be Together? Ok let's see here, he's probably an only child and you're the youngest so…."

"Kayla, I'm not really in the mood for a quiz right now……Let's see camera, check…extra rolls of film, check…video camera's charged and ready to go….."

"But Auntie don't you wanna find out if you and Prince What's-his-name are meant to be?"

"Ok first of all, his name's Prince Peasley, secondly I just met the guy, why does everyone think I like him? And would you quit callin' me Auntie?"

"Sure thing….Auntie…" I slapped myself on the forehead. "But anyway's, I donno maybe it's because you danced with him to every slow song that played at the party!"

"I was bein' polite!"

"Oh please! I saw you, heck! Everbody saw you! You couldn't take your eyes off him, you were like, duhhhhhh…..All googley eyed and stuff."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! Oh! And when I dragged you away, you were like nooooooo! Don't take me away from my Prince! Ha ha ha!"

"Come-on Kayla cut it out!" I threw a pillow at her, but she kept laughin' and goin' on so I grabbed another pillow and started hittin' her with it. "Dang it! Would you quit?"

"Ha ha ha…Ow…No….ha ha..ow…Eat moshi pillow!" Kayla smacked me in the face with the moshi pillow. Which took me by surprise and made me fall backwards. And I have no clue why this happens, I guess lamps just like to be hit with pillows.

But anyways my pillow flew out of my hand and bumped into my lamp, causin' it to fall off the nightstand and crash into the floor. Luckily it didn't break, but the sound it hittin' the floor was just loud enough to get the attention of the only other person that was in the house.

"Hey you guys what's all the ruckus?" Jenn poked her head in the room. "What's goin' on? How the packin, goin'? I heard a crash!…….." She looked around. "What's with the pillows everwhere? Oh! Are we havin' a pillow fight? I love pillow fights! I wanna play! Can I use The Big Depressed Moose?" She picked the big stuffed animal up and got ready to hit Kayla in head with it.

"Ahh…Jenn! No, no, no….We ain't havin' a pillow fight so put Depressed Moose down."

"Awwwww…Sorry Depressed Moose, maybe next time…." She sighed and put the stuffed moose back where she got it and then flopped on the bed next to Kayla. "Well if we ain't havin' a pillow fight then what are we doin'?"

"We? We ain't doin' anythin'! I'm tryin' to make sure I got everthin' I need for my trip packed!" I took a quick look round my room it was a mess! Not that it was clean to begin with…but a few things I'd plan on taking with me had got scattered durin' my and Kayla's mini pillow fight. _Great! Not only do I have to finish packin', now I've got to clean my room too!_

"Well do you have everthin'?" Jenn asked as she picked up my sketchbook and began to look though it. 

"Yeah I guess so….Well except for what I'm gonna wear tomorrow." I picked up two outfits and held'em up for Jenn and Kayla to look at. "I donno, what do you guys think? I want to make a good impression….." _Make a good impression?……Why do I suddenly care bout how I look?……Well he is royalty………_

"Hmmm, I like'em both, but I think maybe you should go with the blue button up shirt and the capri's…..But that's just a suggestion, both look cute on ya."

"Yeah, but the other outfit's cute too…….."

"Gee thanks guys. You've made decision a lot more easier….I'll wear this one." I held up the blue shirt and capri's and packed the other outfit in my suitcase and closed it. _There! Everthin's ready for tomorrow……_I looked over at the clock. "Ack!"

"Huh? What?" Jenn looked around startled.

"Ahhh…You guys it's almost 10:30! I've got to get up early in the morin'!"

"Oops, sorry Parakeet! Heh, well good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Jenn sang as she skipped out of my room.

"Yeah night Auntie! Have fun in Beanbean!" Kayla grinned as she followed Jenn out.

"Night you guys!……And quit callin' me Auntie!"

"Sure thing…..Auntie! Night!"

"Dang it, Kayla!…..Night!" I sighed and quickly when over my list one last time, I wanted to be sure I had everthin'. After makin' sure I had everthin' I yawned, took one look at my bed and………………

**Luigi's Mansion 8:25: Day of the trip.**

"Mama Mia! She's-a late!" I let out an agitated sigh Parakeet was late! She was suppose to meet me at 7:00 it's almost 8:30 now and our plane to the Beanbean Kingdom leaves at 9:00! _Darn it! Where-a is she? I-a tell her to-a meet here at 7:00 in the morning and what does she-a do? Sleeps-a in!_

"Luigi! Hey Luigi!" _Finally! She-a decided to get up!_ I grabbed my bags and ushered for Parakeet to hurry.

"Don't rush me……Weege, you're hill's…..a very tough…..climb!"

"Yeah, yeah that's-a nice! But we've got-a to leave! So come-a on, move!" I didn't give her any time to explain. As soon as she reached the top of my hill, I grabbed her by the arm, dragged her over to the Warp Pipe in the corner of my yard and shoved her in before she could say anything. I didn't mean to rush her like that, but we were going to miss our plane if we didn't hurry.

**Parakeet**

I kept my eyes shut and hung on tight to Luigi's arm or it could've been his leg, I wasn't sure but either way I wasn't bout to let go. He just picked me up and dropped me into the Warp Pipe, with out even givin' me a chance to explain! And he knows how I feel bout usin' them!

I hardly ever used the Warp Pipes, unless I absolutely had too and even then I didn't like them. They're all twisty and turny and they give me a sick feelin' after I exit them. _Darn you Luigi! When we get to wherever it is that we're goin', I'm gonna kick you're butt!……If I'm not too sick……_

**Luigi**

I felt a little bad about making Parakeet take the Warp Pipe, I know she hates using them, but like I said before we were in a hurry. Luckily the Warp Pipes got us to the Airport quickly so we had a few extra minutes before boarding the plane.

"Mama Mia Parakeet-a, are you ok?" I looked over at her and noticed that she looked a little sick.

"Hmmm…..Yeah…I'm…fine…I guess…."

"Are you-a sure? Because you-a don't really look all-a that good…." She wobbled a bit and I quickly grabbed her by the arm and steadied her.

"Thanks Weege and I'm fine, ok?" She took a quick look around. "Weege?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we at the Airport?"

"Uhmm….So we-a can get on a plane……"

"Oh, ok……WHAT?" Parakeet nearly fell over in surprise, good thing I already had a hold on her. But boy, if she looked a little sick before, now she looked worse then Mario did when he got Bean Fever. "Luigi! What were ya thinkin'? You know how I feel about planes! They're CROWDED!"

"Yeah, I-a know, I-a know and I'm-a sorry but we have to take a plane to Beanbean….."

"Couldn't we just warp or walk there?"

"Sorry no can do. None of the Warp Pipes are close enough to Stardust fields for us to warp and it would take longer then our actual visit to walk there. A plane ride's our only choice."

"Awwww! Shoot!"

"Heh heh, well look on the bright side, I-a mean you're getting to go to a whole-a new Kingdom! And besides you're-a not gonna be on that plane alone, I'm-a going too! Remember? Now let's-a go!"

"Al'right fine, but if I get sick, I'm aimin' for you."

**Parakeet**

I sighed and followed Luigi into the Airport, this was gonna be a long trip. After going though security and getting our luggage and passports checked, we finally boarded the plane. It was crowded! But luckily for me, Luigi's hero status got us bumped up to first class. Even luckier was the fact that there were only three other people in there so it wasn't all that crowded.

But I still felt nervous, this is the first time that I've rode in a plane, so I couldn't help it when I jumped a bit as plane took off. Luigi chuckled as he leaned back in his seat and reassured me that everythin' would be fine. He then suggested that since this was a three-hour ride, I should sit back and get some sleep.

_Maybe……I wonder what the Beanbean Kingdom's like……And if Prince Peasley really does like me……_ I stared out the window and watched as the clouds rolled by, they looked like pillows. Nice, soft, fluffy pillows, I yawned, maybe a nap's not such a bad idea after all.

**AN: Woo! This is probably the longest chapter I've wrote ( Six pages) but anyway Parakeet & Luigi are now on the plane to the Beanbean Kingdom. Next chapter: Parakeet & Luigi arrive in Beanbean and with a whole week to spend with the pretty Prince anything could happen. Will Parakeet come to realize how Peasley really feels about her? Will she feel the same way about him? And why is Luigi spyin' on them? Find out the next chapter! Please R & R. **


	10. Welcome To Beanbean Part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does.Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN: Finally, chapter 10, I'm very sorry for the long wait……I was in Virginia for the first half of Aug. and we've had storms that kept me from using the computer……But I'm not giving up on this story, if that's what any of ya'll were thinkin'**

**The Prince & The Parakeet**

**Chapter 10: Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! Part one**

**On the plane, 12:00 Beanbean Kingdom: Parakeet**

"Parakeet-a?….Parakeet-a?……" I felt someone nudging my shoulder.

"Huh?…Wha…..?" I slowly began to wake up. _Just 5 more minutes……_

"Parakeet-a wake up, we're in-a Beanbean!" Luigi shook me a little harder.

"We are?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I still felt sleepy.

"Yep! We'll-a be landing soon."

"We will?" Luigi nodded and I looked out the window. The landscape had changed, instead of the rolling hills of the Mushroom Kingdom, I now saw a beautiful flat landscape with lots of rivers flowin' though it. Luigi was right, we were in Beanbean. "Wow, this sure was a quick ride….."

Luigi chuckled. "Heh heh, the ride only seemed-a quick because you-a slept the whole time…..Didn't you-a get any sleep last night?"

"No, not really….Ya see, Jenn and Kayla came in and pestered me while I tryin' to get my stuff packed and well…it was kinda late when I finally got to bed, heh."

"Hmm well-a I guess that explains why you were-a late……"

"Yeah I reckon it does……" I was gonna say something else when the flight attendant's voice come on the loud speakers.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived in the Beanbean Kingdom and will be landing shortly. We now ask that you please put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for riding Mushroom Airlines and have a nice day."

**At the Beanbeanian airport: Prince Peasley**

I stood next to Lady Lima in the lobby as we waited for my friend's plane to arrive. Clutched in my hand was a yellow rose that I intended to give Parakeet once she got off the plane. I had been up since dawn searching my rose garden for the most beautiful rose I could find and surely this one was it. With it's soft pedals and radiant glow, Parakeet was sure to love it.

"Peasley-Kun, look here comes Master Luigi and your lady friend's plane now." She pointed towards an incoming plane.

"Ah, so it is. Come let us go out and greet them!" I practically ran towards the runway entrance leaving Lady Lima to hobble after me, shouting that I should not run so fast. I couldn't help it, I was intent on being the first person Parakeet saw as she exited the plane.

As the plane came to a halt in front of the entrance gate, I took out a small compact mirror and quickly checked my hair. I wanted to look my best for Parakeet, plus the other passengers would surely notice me as well and want most likely want autographs.

And sure enough, they did. I was quickly surrounded by the horde of passengers as they exited the plane, all eager for an autograph or a picture. I let off my signature shine, more then happy to oblige, I mean what type of ruler would I be if I refused such a kindness to my loyal fans.

Though I'm afraid I got a tad bit caught up in the moment and completely forgot why I was there in the first place. That is until I heard a scream. I looked up just in time to see Parakeet lose her balance and fall. Ah, but not to worry, my lighting quick reflexes allowed me to reach Parakeet and catch her before she smashed her cute little head on the ground.

**Parakeet**

I sighed as I picked up my bags and got ready to follow Luigi off the plane. I was excited about being in Beanbean and I couldn't wait explore it, but I was really nervous about seeing Prince Peasley, I mean what if Jenn and Luigi's wrong. What if he doesn't like me? _Oh well, there's only one way to find out……_

"Be-a very careful Parakeet-a, these stairs they're-a steep so watch you're step ok?" Luigi warned me as he started down the stairs. Ya know that's some pretty good advice.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure thing Weege…." To bad I wasn't payin' attention to a word he said…As I exited the plane, a flash caught my eye and I quickly spotted Peasley in the middle of a huge crowd. _Wow so that's Peasley? I didn't really get a good look at'em at that party…Dang! He's hot!……_I blushed and shook my head, I shouldn't be thinkin' stuff like that.

I continued down the stairs or tried to anyway, I so busy starein' at Prince Pretty-Boy that I didn't watch where I was goin' and ended up loosing my balance. "Eeeeek!"_Oh no I'm gonna wind up just like that watermelon that Kayla threw off the roof!……_ I closed my eyes, if I was end up smashed into the ground, then I didn't wanna watch.

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" I opened my eyes and looked around. Good I wasn't dead, I had thought for sure that I was bout to end up spendin' my trip in the hospital. But just who was it that caught me?

"Ah ha ha ha ha! What's this? Why Parakeet could it be that you've fallen me?" I blinked, completely surprised that Peasley……Peasley had caught me! But how? He was all the way over there…….Suddenly I felt very shy.

"Huh? Uhmm…hi…P-prince Peasley……" _Dang shyness!……I'm blushin' I just know it!_

"Heh heh…Come now there's no need to be so formal, please call me Peasley." He smiled at me.

" Oh…ok……Uhmm Peasley?"

"Yes?" He smiled again, he had a very nice smile.

"You can put me down now….." I blushed, didn't he realize that he was still holdin' me?

"Oh, right…" He blushed as he put me down and grinned sheepishly. "Heh, sorry…"

"That's al'right…thank you…for catching me…" I blushed even more and looked away.

He smiled and shook his head. "It 'twas nothing, I'm just glad you're ok…..Here I have something for you…" Then before I had the chance to say anything else, he produced from behind his back a single yellow rose. "Here please accept this rose as a token of friendship…"

"Wow, it's beautiful……" It was, it's yellow pedals seemed to sparkle and they were so soft. I stiffed it, it had a sweet smell to it. "It smells so nice……Thank you" I blushed as I gave him a shy smile.

"You're welcome…Parakeet I really hope we can become good friends……" He blushed and looked way as he whispered the last part of the sentence. I caught some of it and I'm not really even sure if I heard right…but it almost sounded like he said "And perhaps, maybe even more…"

"Yeah, I hope so too…Peasley…." I gave him another shy smile.

**Lady Lima**

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two youngsters exchange hello's. I thought about my dear Toadsworthie back in the Mushroom Kingdom and how much I missed him. I sighed, it's a pity that he wasn't able to come along, it would have been nice to see him again.

Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to wait, besides even if he was here we would just be spending our time trying to keep a close eye on these two ragamuffins. Ah well, time to go.

"All right you youngsters, enough of this tomfoolery!" I did not want to interrupt, but we had things to do. "Come on now! Let's not dilly-dally! We've all ready missed lunch and Peasley you've got your music lessons……"

"Awww…Lady Lima please, couldn't I miss my lessons just this once?" He gave me one of his sad puppy looks.

"And don't try that sad face on me, it won't work …"

"Ahh…but…" He put his arms around his friends and tried his sad look one more time. "Please Lima-Bacchan, my friends just arrived and really it's Parakeet's first day in Beanbean, surely I could be allowed to skip a lesson and show her around." Luigi and Parakeet joined in and gave me pleading looks as well.

_Grrreeat……_"The answer is still no……And Peasley-Kun you have yet to introduce me to Miss Parakeet."

"Oh uh…Gomen Nasai Lima-Bacchan, this is Parakeet…from the party……" I held back a chuckle as Peasley blushed, he must really like this girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you Parakeet, I'm Lady Lima." I smiled and shook the girl's hand. Looking her over, I could see why Peasley was attracted to her, she was pretty…for a human…not that I had a problem with that…it's just that Peasley never mentioned that she was…..

"Nice to meet you Lady Lima…." She spoke in a quite voice, I almost didn't hear her. But she seemed like a sweet girl…a little shy though…

"You know, Peasley has been talking nonstop about you…" I looked over at Peasley who was turning brown with embarrassment and grinned.

**Luigi**

"CoughI-aknewitCough!" Heh, I knew he liked her.

"What was that?" Peasley glared me, his face was browner then, well ya know what? I just noticed that Beanbeanians blush brown…

"Heh…I-a didn't say anything…" I quickly busied myself with making sure our suitcases were secured to the small pushcart I had borrowed from the flight attendant. Hey it's a long walk from here to Beanbean Castle and I don't feel like carrying all this heavy luggage.

(Random Note: Heh Luigi's only got two pieces luggage, Parakeet has three and it's about a hour or two walk from the Air Port to the castle…Toughen up Luigi…)

I chuckled to myself, the whole situation is funny. _Prince-a Peasley has fallen head over-a heels for Parakeet-a and she's too dense realize it……_I looked over at Parakeet, she was quietly admiring the rose Peasley had give her and was sneaking occasional peeks at the Prince…_Hmmm then again, maybe-a not……_"Huh?"

"Are you crazy boy! The girl just got off a plane! What makes you think that she would like to fly some more?" I turned my attention to Lady Lima and Peasley, who seemed to be arguing about something. _Hmmm I-a wonder what they're-a arguing about……_ "Yo-ho what are we-a talking about?" 

"Oh Luigi…I merely suggested that Parakeet and I fly on ahead to the castle via my Hoverbean…" He looked at me with a bored expression on his face. I knew that look, that was his give me what I want because I'm a Prince look and what he wanted was to be alone with Parakeet.

I shirked, heh this matchmaker thing is gonna be easy. "Well-a….I-a don't really see any-a reason why not…"

"Excuse me Master Luigi, but you're ok with this?" Lady Lima did not look all that pleased.

"Well uh…why-a not? I mean there's-a probably a big crowd gathered out in-a front just waiting for Peasley to-a come out……" _And it would-a give the two a little alone-a time at least…… _

"See Lima-Bacchan, Luigi agrees with me." He slapped me on the back and walked over to Parakeet. "Parakeet you don't mind do you…I mean, if you like I'd be more then glad to give you a ride…that is...……" He blushed and looked down. Whoa! Don't tell me Peasley's going to have trouble talking to her. I mean it's bad enough that Parakeet's shy.

She looked at me and I nodded for her to go. "Ok…that sounds like fun…I'd like that…."

"Really?" She nodded and gave him a shy smile. "Great!" I watched as he took Parakeet's hand and led her over to the floating bean that he always flew around on.

Lady Lima 

I let out a sigh as the two youngsters got ready to take off on the Hoverbean, it was quite clear that I had lost this argument. "Fine then, but Peasley-Kun…"

"Yes Lima-Bacchan?"

"I want you to take your girlfriend straight to the castle, no stopping on the way and as soon as you arrive I want you to go straight into the music room and begin your lessons. You got that?"

"Yes Lady Lima! I will, we won't and I will ok?" He sighed impatiently and took off before I could say anything else.

"Sigh The boy didn't hear one word I said……" I turned and made my way towards the exit. "Come on Luigi…we've got a looong week ahead of us…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: I'm leavein' it at this…There's a lot I wanted add, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long and I didn't wanna keep everbody waiting any longer……So I made in to a two parter…Next chapter: Welcome to Beanbean Kingdom! Part two: First Night in Beanbean**


	11. Welcome To Beanbean Part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does. **

**Parakeet, her friends & the Wildchild Café are mine.**

**AN: I've had writers block……Anyway here's chapter 11……It ain't the best, but it's something at least…. **

**The Prince & The Parakeet**

**Chapter 11: Welcome to the Beanbean Kingdom, Part two**

I held on tight to Peasley as we flew though the air and watched as the scenery below passed by. We were up pretty high, not that I was scared or anythin', but I tightened my grip on Peasley anyway…..Ya know, just in case…I lost my balance and fell…

"Scared are we?" He give me a reassurin' smile. "I won't let you fall, if that's what you are worried about."

"Oh…I-I'm not…scared…I just…." I felt my face turn red. _Well maybe just a little scared of hights……_I looked at him, he was very handsome and so nice. I guess I kinda figured that he'd be a stuck up jerk, but he's just as nice as he was when I first meet him.

_Oh…come on Parakeet, think……There's gotta be somethin' that you can talk about……Wait! Didn't Lady Lima mention somethin' about Peasley takin' music lessons?……_ "Uhmm…So Peasley, Lady Lima mentioned somethin' about you havin' music lessons…so what instruments do you play?" 

"I play the piano and the violin, but I don't really enjoy it…."

"Oh…how come?"

"Because, it's boring and besides I would much rather show you around my kingdom, then study music." He grinned.

"Really?" _Aww that's so sweet……_

"Yes, but I also do not want to get us both in trouble with my Lima-Bacchan." He chuckled nervously. "And believe me, you do not want to see her when she's mad."

"I'll take your word for it……" 

**Peasley **

"Ok….…" I tried think of something, anything to say so the conversation wouldn't end_……Oh come now Peasley, you were able to talk to her before, surely you can think of something……_ "Uhmm so what you do think of Beanbean so far?"

"Uhmmm well…I think it's very beautiful…from up here…." She blushed and turned her attention to the scenery below. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was so cute from her fluffy brown hair, to her beautiful blue eyes and the way she acted so shy was just adorable.

Just then I had brilliant idea, now I know that I'm not to make any stops; but since we're almost at the castle and I pretty sure that Lady Lima and Luigi are still far behind. I mean they are walking after all, so there should be no problem with just one quick stop.

"Parakeet there's some thing I'd like to show you, uhmm so if you would be so kind as to close your eyes and hang on tight…though not to tight of course…." 

"Uhh, sure…ok…" She gasped and tightened her hold on me as I tilted the Hoverbean back just a bit, allowing us to slowly climb higher. Not to high of course just high enough that she could get a good view of the kingdom.

"**Lady Lima**

"Oh my, I must say Master Luigi, you were right about the fans……" Indeed there was quite a crowd, just as Luigi had said and they were all quite eager to see Prince Peasley no doubt. _……Oh dear, all these youngsters are going to be very disappointed to find that Peasley's already left……_

And indeed they were, as Luigi and I walked pass the crowd I overheard random comments of "Huh? That's Lady Lima, but where's Prince Peasley? Did he already leave?" and " Awww! But I wanted his autograph." Why I even saw a couple of girls holding up signs asking the Prince to marry them.

I chuckled quietly to myself, fangirls can be quite silly at times. Though I'm pretty sure that if Peasley weren't so eager to show his new friend around, he would be right in the center of that crowd posing for pictures and signing autographs. Of course as disappointed as they seemed to be, they quickly cheered up when they saw that one of the famed Mario Bros. was in Beanbean.

"Squeeee! Look it's Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"OMG! He's so cute and his mustache is so shiny!"

"Luigi can we have your autograph!"

"Yo-hoh!? "

"Master Luigi?" I looked over my shoulder at the green clad plumber only to find that he had been surrounded by the fangirls. _……My goodness! I guess those girls don't really care who they get an autograph from……_

I watched for awhile as Luigi signed autographs. He seemed so surprised at all the attention he was receiving, even though this is really nothing new. Ever since the Beanstar saga he has become quite popular here in Beanbean, almost as popular as Peasley in fact. The problem is, he has trouble saying no and with all these youngsters here…I sighed and wondered over to a bench, this could take awhile.

**Parakeet**

"Ok now, you can open your eyes."

"Oh wow……" I couldn't believe my eyes, the view was breath taking! Beanbean was beautiful. I could see for miles all around, there was a tall mountain, woods, a desert, beaches and right in the center of it was a tall white building with a small town next to it. _Hmmm I wonder if that's the castle right down there……Man I can't wait to explore this place!…… _

"Speechless are we?" Peasley chuckled as I jumped a little. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"……….." I felt my face turnin' red again, I had forgotten that he was there for a moment. "……The view from up here's so beautiful……"

"Yes it is…you know with the exception of a plane and of course my Hoverbean, the only place that one could see the kingdom in all it's splendor like this is the top of Hoohoo Mountain."

"Really?" He smiled and nodded.

"Hoohoo Mountain is so tall that on one side you can see all of Beanbean and on the other you can see some of Mushroom as well as Princess Peach's castle. There's also a small community known as Hoohoo Village near the base." He flipped his hair and it did that weird shiny flash again.

"Wow, I wouldn't mind seein' that…and that what about sparklein' place near the mountain?" I pointed towards the shimmerin' plateau.

**Peasley**

"Ahh…yes that would be Stardust Fields, the boundary line between our kingdom and Mushroom. I've heard that it's quite a lovely spot to watch for falling stars……" I slowly reached for her hand as I said this_……Perhaps I could take her there, maybe on a date?……_

The mere thought of asking her out made me so nervous that my hand started to shake. But just my luck, she put her hand in her pocket, before I could even grasp it in mine. _……Uh…Heh, what bad timing I have……Or perhaps it's just too soon to make a move……_I sighed and glanced back in the direction of the airport. As I followed the road with my eyes I spotted what looked to be my Lima-Bacchan and Luigi, of course from the height we were at they looked more like dots.

They were not very far from the airport, in fact from the looks of it, they still had quite a ways to go_……Huh? My that's rather odd, why are they turning off the main road? That path doesn't even lead to the castle, it leads to……A WARP PIPE!!……_ I looked at Parakeet, she was taking pictures of the kingdom. I hated to ruin her fun but…… 

"Parakeet, I think it might be best if we continue on our way. Other wise we may get in trouble."

"Oh, ok…." And with that said we hurried on our way towards the castle. I just hope we're able to beat my Lima-Bacchan there.

**Lady Lima**

"Hey-a Lady Lima…Don't you-a think you were being a little strict earlier? I mean Prince-a Peasley he's-a not a little kid…." Luigi commented as we made our way towards a near by Warp Pipe.

"I am quite aware of that Master Luigi, but he is a Prince after all and has a pretty strict schedule." _……That and I just do not want him gallivanting off somewhere alone with that girl or any girl for that matter……_I was still a little surprised that Peasley's choice of mate was a human, I mean I have nothing against humans. It's just that when Peasley told me about Parakeet, I had assumed that she was a Mushroomian girl.

"Yeah-a I suppose so……So-a what did you think of-a Parakeet-a?"

"Well…she seems nice…but she's……" I wanted to say "a human" but I stopped myself. After all, Luigi is a human and the last thing I want to do is say something to insult one of the Mario Brothers.

"But she's-a what?….." We stopped in front of the Warp Pipe entrance.

"She's well…a bit shy……"

"Is that-a all?" He chuckled. "Heh, Lady-a Lima about Parakeet-a she is a like that with everyone she meets, I'm-a sure that by the time we're-a ready to go home, it will be like we're-a all old friends no?" He grinned and adjusted his cap. "So shall we-a head on to the-a castle?"

"Perhaps…." I smiled and nodded politely as I allowed Luigi to enter the Warp Pipe first. I waited a few minutes to gather my thoughts before following him. The Queen does not know of Peasley's, new friend, he hadn't really had the chance to tell her yet. She's been so busy lately with a project of sorts. I wonder what she will think of Parakeet and whether or not she'll approve of her son's being in love with a human girl ……_Oh well, I had best head to the castle and make sure our guests get settled in……_

**AN: ****Bleh, this chapter Su…uh…stinks…--……The next one'll be better……**


	12. Beanbean Castle

**Disclaimer: ****Prince Peasley and the other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Parakeet, her friends and the Wildchild Café belong to me.**

**AN: ****YEEEEESSS! Finally I got this chapter finished! Woohoo! *Dances* …..Heh, well enjoy! **

**The Prince and The Parakeet**

**Chapter 12: Beanbean Castle**

**Parakeet**

"Well here we are! Parakeet I welcome you to my humble home, Beanbean Castle!" Peasley said as he helped me off his flying bean thing.

"Wow….." The castle was beautiful! It was this tall cream colored building decorated with red, white and blue banners, green trimming and green smiley faces.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! If you like how the outside looks, wait until you see the inside." He did his shiny hair flip again and we went inside.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. From the ceiling to the floor it was this lovely sparkling green color. I noticed that there were these smiley faces like the ones outside in random places on the floor and walls_……Wow…they must really like smiley faces……_Another thing I noticed was mirrors, lots of mirrors_……I'm guessin' those are Peasley's……_

"So what do you think of my beautiful home so far?" He asked me as we walked down the hallway towards the music room.

"It's very beautiful, but um if you don't mind my askin', what do the smiling faces stand for?"

"Oh, you mean our Royal Emblem?"

"Er, yeah…." _……Their Royal Emblem is a smiley face?……_

"Ahh yes, well I'm sure you know of our Kingdoms famous drink, Chuckola Cola?" I nodded. "You see Chuckola Cola is Beanbeans main export and because of this we've made the drinks main ingredient, the Chuckola Fruit, our Royal Emblem."

"Wow, ya learn somethin' new everyday. But don't that get kinda creepy with them staring like that?" _……They're like those creepy statues and paintings were the eyes just seem to follow you everwhere…Spooky……_

"Erm, yes I suppose it would if you were not used to it…" He looked a little nervous for a few seconds. "Ahem! So anyway lets continue on to the music room." He did that weird shine thing with his hair again and ushered for me follow him.

"Er, sure……"_……Ookaay, that…was odd……_I shrugged and followed him down the hall. Along the way we passed several servants that were going about with their chores and although they seemed to be very busy, they stopped and bowed as me and Peasley walked by. _……Wow, you know you're important when you've got people who stop whatever it is they're doin' just so they can bow when you walk by……_

The music room was very nice, it was white with green trimming and had more instruments then I thought existed. _……Dang! And I here thought Luigi had lot of musical instruments!……_ "Wow, I didn't know that it was possible for anyone to own so many instruments…ya'll must really like music huh?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you could say that…actually most of these instruments were gifts from my Grandfather to my Grandmother, she loved music very much or so I was told…" He walked over to the piano and sat down. "Though, this old piano on the other hand, has been in our family for quite a long time."

No kidding, it was one of those old grand pianos too and I could tell by looking that it was pretty old, but it was very beautiful and looked like it had been very well cared for.

"Hmmm sooo, I guess you've got to start practicing now huh?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"Ahh……"I felt a little awkward just standing there as I looked around the room. Just what the heck am I suppose to do while he practiced anyway? "So, hmm…what…do I……?"

"Huh?…Oh! I'm sorry, I er…hmmm……" He quickly scanned the room. "Ah ha, there is a couple of chairs over there if you would like to sit down or you can look around the room if you want…" He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm really quite sorry about that…"

"Oh, no…that's ok, I'll just look around the room some…." Unfortunately as I walked over to look at the instruments, I tripped on air, apparently there was a couple of steps and I missed them, so I ended up face down on the floor. Which was actually pretty soft, it was this nice red plush carpet. _……Man I could take a nap on this, so soft……_

"My word, Parakeet are you all right?!" I heard Peasley get up and walk over.

……_So much for my nap……_ "Huh? Uh no, no I'm fine…" Blushing, I quickly got up and brushed myself off. "Heh heh, see there I'm fine...heh."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Uh yeah, I'm sure, I mean that's some pretty soft carpet so the fall wasn't that bad…" I backed up a bit, turned around and crashed right into a big harp. "Ow!" _……Well that was dumb……_Luckily the harp didn't fall over. "Whew…er, you know what? I think I'll just go sit over there till you're done….. " I blushed furiously as I walked over to the chairs, he probably thinks I'm some sort of clumsy goofball now.

**Luigi**

"Whoa!" I quickly shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight. You would think that with as long as I've been using the Warp Pipes I'd be used to this. _……I need to start-a wearing sunglasses when I-a travel though these things……_

"Well here we are Master Luigi, Beanbean Castle, I'm sure you know where to go right?"

"Erm sure-a I guess, but…" I looked at the luggage cart. "What am I-a suppose to do Parakeet-a's things?"

Lady Lima looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well I suppose that she could stay in one of the guest rooms on Peasley's floor…. I'll have the servants ready the rooms for you." She said as she hobbled her way to the castle.

"Aww well that's-a very sweet of you…..Hey wait-a minute!" I hurried and caught up with her. "I didn't know that there was-a guest rooms on the fourth floors!"

Lima nodded. "Of course there are, there's guest rooms on every floor, but the ones on the fourth floor are for our most important guests."

"Oh cool…Hey why does Parakeet-a get too stay on the fourth floor and I-a don't?" I was kinda ticked off about this, I mean I'm a Super Mario Bro. doesn't that make me important. "And what do you mean for our-a most important guests? How am I-a not important? I helped save this kingdom for-a goodness sake!"

She stopped and gave me an annoyed look before we continued into the castle. "Important as in other Royals, dignitaries from other countries that sometimes stay here during political visits."

"Oh…I-a see…." I let out a sigh_……Great even-a when I'm important, I'm-a not important enough……_

"But since we've no other guests…I suppose you can stay on the fourth floor as well."

"Really? All right!….Hey your-a just doing this because you want me to-a keep a close eye on them don't you?"

"Well yes, Luigi you don't honestly think that I would let them be alone with out supervision would you?"

"Well-a no, I guess not, but uh, aren't they-a lone now?" Lady Lima stopped suddenly, almost causing me to bump into her. "Hey woah! Aw come-a on, what's-a with the stoppin' huh?"

"………Hmm, if you would excuse me for a moment Luigi, there's something I must go check on." And with that said, she hurried off down the hallway.

"Wha? Hey-a wait Lady Lima, what about my……"

"Just tell one of the servants which floor you're staying on and they'll help you with your things."

"Er, all right….." _……Boy that's-a fast old lady……_ I looked around the hallway and noticed that it had suddenly became empty. _……Well that's just-a great! When you-a don't need the servants help they're-a everywhere and you-a do need their help they-a go into hiding……_ I sighed as I grabbed the luggage cart and headed for the stairs. Maybe I'll find someone to help me on the way up.

**Parakeet**

As I sat there listening to Peasley, I couldn't help humming along with the song he was playing. It was a pretty song, kind of sad though. _……Hmm, man who would've thought that all that flyin' would make me so tired……_ "Yawn" _……And this music ain't exactly helping me stay awake……_ I'm pretty sure I would've fell asleep if Lady Lima hadn't come rushing in.

"All right you two!….." She just burst into the room so suddenly that I nearly fell out of my chair and Peasley was so startled that he messed up on the song he was playing. She looked so mad that for a moment there I thought she was gonna bite our heads off.

"Oh, Peasley…you're actually…practicing……Erm well, where is your, uh, friend?" Her look of anger quickly turned to confusion as she looked around the room for me, not even realizing that I was sitting next to her.

"Um….I'm right here…Lady Lima, Ma'am…."

"Oh my, there you are!" She acted like she was surprised to see me sittin' there. "My, my, you're such a quiet young…thing. Why had you been a Tanoomba you've bit me."

"Er, thanks……I guess…." _……_ _quiet young…Thing?…… _I couldn't help feeling that that was more of an insult then a compliment. "Um, you were looking for us?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, well I uh, was looking for you Miss Parakeet." She smiled at me sweetly. "I thought that perhaps you would like to see the room you'll be staying in and get your things situated."

……_Yeah I'm sure you were……_ "Yes ma'am…That sounds nice……"

"All right then, if you'll just follow me I'll gladly show to your room." She ushered for me to follow her. Peasley started to follow after us but Lady Lima stopped him. "And as for you young man, you can stay here and practice some more those last few notes sounded awful."

"Wha? Honestly Lima-Beanchan I've been practicing since we got here and the only reason I messed up was because you happened to startle me!"

Lady Lima let out an aggravated humph. "Fine then…you can just get started on your violin…" Peasley started to say something but she cut him off. "And I don't want to hear any whining about it either."

"Yes Lady Lima…" He nodded and walked over to a set of violins. I watched as he chose one of the instruments and then headed over to a spot by the window.

"That's a good lad. Now then Miss Parakeet if you'd be a dear and follow me I'll take to your room so you can get settled." With that said Lady Lima headed off down the hall, most likely expecting me to be right behind her.

Before leaving I looked over at Peasley, who was now flipping though the pages of a music book. He didn't really look too happy about it. I managed to catch his eye and he gave me an apologetic smile before turning back to his music.

**Peasley**

I looked up from my book of violin concertos just in time to see Parakeet exit the room. I was hoping to take her on a tour of the castle, but now thanks to Lima-Beanchan that will just have to wait.

"Sigh….." _……Well this is just great……_

"PRINCE PEASLEY!" I jumped a bit at the loudness of my Lima-Beanchan's voice as she yelled. "I'M NOT HEARING ANY MUSIC! ARE YOU EVEN PRACTICING AT ALL?"

"Erm, yes Lady Lima…I was merely…uh, looking for a song to warm up with!……" I had to wait a few moments for her reply.

"ALRIGHT, BUT WHEN I COME BACK DOWN THESE STAIRS I HAD BETTER HEAR MUSIC BEING PLAYED!"

"Yes Lady Lima!" _……Grumpy old fart……_ I returned my attention to finding something, anything really, to play long enough for Lady Lima to get off my case.

……_Hmm perhaps I should just play something simple until she comes back…Or on second thought, I could just put in my CD of violin music and sneak off to see Parakeet……_

I flipped over to the last page and pulled out a CD that I kept hidden for days when I did not feel like practicing violin. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. I crossed the room was about to place the disc in the CD player when…

"AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF PLAYING THAT CD OF YOURS AND SNEAKING OFF!"

"EEP!" Lady Lima startled me so badly that in my haste to get back to my position I stumbled and nearly dropped my violin out the window. "Ahh…Whew…" _……That could have been a disaster! Thank goodness Parakeet was not in here to see that!…But I-I don't get it, how could Lima-Beanchan have known about my, my plan!?…… _

**Parakeet**

I winced and covered my ears. For an old person Lady Lima's pretty loud and the fact that she was standing right next to me didn't help none.

"Well then, lets get you to your room dear." I just watched surprised as she walked on down the hallway, like nothing happened. I don't know if I should be alone with her, I mean she just went from kindly old lady to crazy old lady three times.

"Well don't just dilly-dally about in the hall young lady. I'm old and we've quite a few stairs to climb so come along now."

"Er, y-yes Ma'am!" I quickly followed after her, because I didn't want her to get mad and yell at me.

After backtracking to the foyer, we went though a pair of green-trimmed double doors into a room similar to the first except in this room there was a long red carpet and banners leading up to another pair of double doors. The doors were I noticed, were huge and elaborately decorated with what looked like a dragon's head and standing on either side of the doors were two guards who looked like they half-asleep.

……_Hmm, I like the way the carpet and the banners lead up to the doors, how it makes them the main focus and the guards are a nice touch too…Now would this look better as a black and white picture a color picture?……_

"If you are wondering if that's the Throne Room, then you would be correct, but I'm afraid the Queen's quite busy so the chances of you getting an audience with her during your visit are pretty slim." She sounded a little annoyed that I had stopped.

"Oh…Erm, actually I was wonderin' if I could take a picture of …" From the look she's giving me I guess now wasn't really a good time to ask her anything. "…Maybe later, or not…"

"Young lady if it's sightseeing you wish to do, then might I suggest that you get yourself settled in first? After all we've still a-ways to go and I'm not getting any younger."

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am. I uh…." She held up her hand cutting me off.

"That's quite all right, now come along." She said as started off down the hall.

"Yes'm" I sighed and followed after her. We continued down two more hallways until we finally came to a long lookin flight of stairs. The walk upstairs was pretty tiring and quiet; turns out my rooms on the fourth floor, which is a very big deal for some reason.

As we climbed up I tried talking with Lady Lima, but she didn't seem too interested. Either I wasn't talking loud enough for her to hear me or she was ignoring me on purpose. I couldn't tell, but I'm beginning to think that she doesn't like all that much.

Imagine our surprise when we finally reached hallway my room was down and found Luigi sleeping in the middle of the floor. He had fixed our bags into a little makeshift bed and was just snoozing away. I thought it was funny, though Lady Lima didn't seem to think so.

"What in the world?! Master Luigi what is the meaning of this!?" She stomped over and bent down so she was level with his ear. "DID YOU HEAR ME!? MASTER LUIGI!"

"YEEEOOOW! Oof!" Poor Weege, he nearly hit his head on the ceiling. I wonder which hurt more; his ear after Lady Lima yelled in it or his butt after he landed on the floor.

"Ooow….That wasn't –a very nice." He goaned as he got up, rubbing his sore behind with one hand and his aching ear with the other.

"Well it's about time you got up!"

"Oh hey! Parakeet-a, Lady-a Lima." He grinned nervously. " What took you-a two so long huh?"

Lady Lima glared at him annoyed. "Master Luigi why in the world were sleeping in our hallway?…"

"Er, uh, well you-a see, what-a happened was…" He fumbled with his hat a bit as he tried to explain. " Was that all the doors were-a locked and I didn't know which-a one was mine, plus I was-a tired from the big climb, so I-a took a nap…." He chuckled nervously and grinned.

I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. Luigi had a way of being funny even when he wasn't trying too be. Lady Lima didn't seem to think that his explanation was funny though, if anything, it looked like she more upset now then she was a few minutes ago.

Lady Lima took a deep breath and let out an aggravated sigh. She then walked over to one of the doors, mumbling. "I don't know I even bothered to ask." As she took a key-chain with lots of keys on it out of her robe. Then after a little fumbling, she took a key and calmly unlocked the door.

"Well here you are young lady, this will be your room." Lady Lima said as she opened the door to my room. " I do hope you fine everything to be to your liking."

"…….Oh wow!" The room was huge, it was more like one of those master suites that you'd find in a fancy hotel only it was more elegant lookin'. My living room and kitchen probably could've fit in it and there'd still room left!

"Whoo-wee, this is-a one pretty sweet-a room you got." Luigi said as he slipped in pass me, since I was just standing there still in shock, and gave my room a quick look around. "Yep this is-a definitely a room fit for royalty."

He then turned his attention to Lady Lima who was looking more annoyed by the second. "Sooo Lady-a Lima is my room also this-a cool or what? Huh? Huh? Well is it?" He hopped around pestering her kinda like a little kid at the mall would pester their parents to take'm to the toy store.

At first I thought for sure that Lady Lima was gonna haul of and whomp him one. Instead she simply motioned for him to follow her. They didn't go to far, Luigi's room is right next to mine. After unlocking his door she turned to leave, but not before telling us to make ourselves at home and more or less warning me not to go wondering around as she would send for us when it was time to eat.

………_Well she's just a big ol' sweetheart ain't she? "Make yourselves at home, but don't wondering off…" of all the ………_ I was already starting get agitated with her. I began going though the luggage separating mine from Luigi's so I didn't notice when he joined me.

"Lady-a Lima she's got on your-a nerves already huh?"

"Ack! Good Granny don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm-a not very sure how I was sneaking." He frowned as he checked the nametag on one of the bags. "Anyway about Lady-a Lima, she's a bit grumpy every now and then, but I-a think it's only because she's old and has a lot of work on her-a plate, but other then that she's-a really nice."

"To you maybe, but she didn't seem too nice to me…" I handed a bag to him. "Here, this'ns yours…"

"Oh, thanks…Well maybe you-a just need to find something you've got in common, ya know, like-a reading or something…If anything you could let her know how Toadsworth is-a doing."

"………Why?"

"Idonno… " He shrugged as he fiddled with one the key-chains I had placed on my camera bag. "I just figured if she-a knew you and Toadsworth were friends it might easier for the two of you to get along better…when you and-a Peasley start dating…"

"That's if, if me and him start dating, which by the way I ain't to sure about right now. Besides odds are all she and Toadsworth would do is use me as their message monkey."

"Message monkey?" He gave me a confused look and handed my camera bag over. By now we had already sorted though the bags and were just standing there talking.

"Yeah, you know when ever I'd come here Toadsworth would have me bring something to Lady Lima and vise versa. This'd just keep goin' back'n forth, back'n forth, back'n forth!" I was kinda swaying side to side as I said this. "And I've gotta stop now cause I'm gettin' dizzy…"

Luigi just chuckled and shook his head. "I wonder about-a you sometimes. Any-away this what I think…I think that I'm-a gonna go lay down on that nice-a soft bed in my room and take a nice-a long nap."

"Wha…!? But you just took you a nap!"

"Yeah, I-a know…And-a now I'm gonna take another nap on a nice-a soft bed. Let me know when it's-a time to eat!" With that said he gathered his bags and went into his room.

"Luigi! You-you ugh!" I grabbed my bags and dragged them into the room I was staying in. _……Weege ya can be such a dang goofball sometimes!…_ "Sigh…" I set my bags down and gave the room a look around, seeing that I didn't really get a good look at it earlier.

"Wow the rich really know to live don't they?" Like I had mentioned earlier this room was huge. Aside from the ginormus bed, there was a big flat screen TV, a state of the art stereo system, a mini frige and what looked like a computer. At least I guess it was, it had what looked like a keyboard.

……_Hmm I've got a_ _balcony…Well that's one good thing, after walking up all those stairs with that crazy old lady some fresh air sure would be nice…Yeah I think I'll do that before unpackin'…… _As I walked over to the balcony I stopped to check out desk the thing was on. After giving it a look over I could see that it definitely was a computer, its keyboard and screen were almost paper-thin and it kinda just blended into the desk.

……_Weird, but cool lookin' though…Never would've known it was a computer if I hadn't looked at it……_ The keyboard had SarasaTech on one of its corners, so I guess that means that this computer was made in Sarasaland. After I finished looking at it I went on outside and leaned against the railing.

The view was nice, I could see the ocean from my balcony. I could also hear Peasley's playing from there and from what I'm hearing he's better off just sticking to the piano. _……Ugh, I've heard love sick guineas that sound better than that……_ I hurried back inside and closed the window-doors. I don't know what they're called, but it muffled the sound of the sorry excuse for music that Peasley was trying to play.

"So much for gettin' some fresh air…Sigh…Oh well might as well get to unpackin'. Now lets see what to unpack first…."

……**Later on that night……**

……_Hmm whatta day this was and tomorrow's gonna be awesome too, I just know it……_I yawned as I snuggled under the covers for the night. I have to make sure I get a goodnights sleep, cause tomorrow me and Peasley's gonna hike up to HooHoo Mountain.

**AN: Sorry for the way this chapter ends, but good granny it was taking too long! _ Oh well it's finished now and I can start workin' on the other chapters.^^ **


	13. The Whiny Prince And the spying Plumber

**Disclaimer: ****Prince Peasley and the other Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo. Parakeet, her friends and the Wildchild Café belong to me.**

**AN: ****Finally got this chapter done ^^ Actually this chapter was finished long before chapter 12 was.**

**The Prince and The Parakeet**

**Chapter 13: The Whiny Prince And The Spying Plumber **

**Parakeet**

………………………………………………………………………………………

The stars shone brightly as me and Peasley flew through the night sky on his flyin' bean thing. Suddenly he turned to me and said "Oh Parakeet I love you so much, I would give you the moon if I could!" I then watched as his took the moon down and handed it to me. As soon as I touched it, it turned into a giant chocolate chip cookie, which I ate.

Then we flew to the top of the mountain where we looked at the stars. After awhile Peasley turned to me and leaned in for a kiss, but right as he was about to kiss me the ground started to shake and a voice that sounded like Luigi told me to wake up.

"Wake-a up!"

"Huh?"

"Parakeet-a it's time to-a wake up!"

"What?"

"I-a said…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"WAKE-A UP PARAKEET-A!"

"Ahhh!" I sat up so fast that Luigi and me smacked our heads together. "Oooowww! Luigi! Dang it ya ruined my dream!" I frowned at him as he got up.

"Well, it's-a not my fault you-a sleep like a Hammer Bro. after it listens to-a Music Box!" He rubbed his head and frowned. "Man you've got a hard-a head…." He walked over to the window. "Oh, by the way, did you-a know that you chew-a on your pillow…."

I ignored him and rolled over, hopin' to get a little more sleep, unfortunately Luigi picked that moment to open the curtains and let sun shine in my face. "Argh!" I buried my head under my pillow, annoyed I was almost asleep. "Hey yo what-a you think you're doing!? Parakeet-a you can't go back to-a sleep!"

"And why the heck not!?" I grumbled, I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Because, Prince-a Peasley he's-a taking us…er…you up to Hoohoo Mountain! Don't-a tell me you forgot!" He yanked the covers off me. "Now get-a up!"

"NO!" I still didn'twant to get up, so I curled up in ball and tried to ignore Luigi.

"Fine-a then! I-a didn't want to do this, but you've-a left me no choice!" _……What the heck does he mean by that?……_The next thing I know, I'm laughing so hard that I can hardly breathe! Luigi was tickling my feet, I hate it when someone tickles my feet!

"Waaaah! Luigi quit it!"

"No-a way! You want me to-a stop? Then get up!"

"Grrrrr! Dang it Weege I said quit!" I kicked at him, but I missed.

"Heh hee! You-a missed me!" So I kicked at him again, this time my foot made contact with something. It was Luigi's shrill "MAMA MIA!" that finally got me up. I moved over to the edge of my bed and found Weege huddled up on the floor with a surprised look on his face.

……_Ooops heh heh, I must have kicked him…uh…well he don't look too happy……_ "Heh heh heh, uh m-mornin' Weege…You al'right?" He didn't say anything, he just glared at me. "Uhm, I'm up now…see…." I smiled nervously and walked over to the little changing area and got behind it. Luigi wouldn't dare try to get back at me while I was changing my clothes.

After a few minutes, I heard him get up and leave while muttering something in Italian, probably bad words. I noticed that he tends to swear in Italian when he's mad. Oh well, I'd better get ready before someone else comes in, like Lady Lima, she seemed nice but I don't think she likes all that much………

**Luigi**

……_I'm-a glad that Parakeet-a finally got up, but did she-a have to-a kick me!?……_ Well I learned a valuable lesson today. That's the last time I try to wake her up, she can just sleep in and be late for whatever else Peasley plans for them to do this week! _……Naw I couldn't-a do that…they'd-a both get mad at me……_

I knocked on Peasley's door before entering. "Yes who is it?"

"It's-a me, Luigi…Can I-a come in?" I might as well let him know that Parakeet's gonna be awhile.

"Of course, please do come in." I entered Peasley's room and limped over to a chair and sat down. Peasley was brushing his hair, so I decided to keep quiet till he was done.

**Peasley**

"My word Luigi, what ever happened to you." I must say, I was quite surprised too see Luigi limping when he entered my room.

"Eh, well, I was-a trying to wake Parakeet-a up…."

I put down my hairbrush and looked at Luigi surprised. "What's this! Luigi don't tell me that she's still sleeping!"

"Er…well, she-a was, but she's-a up now……Or at-a least she was when I-a left her room."

I frowned. "Surely you must be kidding. Luigi, we're to leave out for Hoohoo Mountain soon!"

"I-a know that, I'm-a sure she's up and-a getting ready as we speak!"

"I hope so……" I picked my hairbrush back up and began to brush my hair some more. "Luigi, you don't suppose you could check in on her again, just to make sure she's not gone back to bed?" I was hoping to get there early so I could show her the waterfall before it became too crowded.

"Uh, sure…" He got up and left, still limping I noticed, but stuck his head back in to tell me something. "Oh-a hey, a little-a bit of advice, if you-a ever have to wake Parakeet-a up, don't-a tickle her feet." I stopped brushing my hair and looked at him a bit confused.

"Oh…ok…I'll be sure to remember that…" _……My that was very odd advice…Why on earth would I do that anyway?…I swear I've got the weirdest friends……_ I sighed and continued with my grooming, after all I just wouldn't be me if I didn't shine.

**An hour later…..**

And so Parakeet and I started out on our long trek to Hoohoo Mountain. A two-day hike to be exact. I had offered to fly the both of us to Hoohoo Village via my Hoverbean, which would have been much faster, but Parakeet insisted on walking.

Not that I had anything against the idea, it's just that I had really hoped to show the waterfall and plus there are quite a lot of monsters between here and the mountain. Of course I'm quite confident that I can handle the creatures easily so no worries there.

Luigi had stayed behind, apparently there was a leaky faucet in one of the bathrooms he felt he should have a look at. Though I'm quite sure he only did that so Parakeet and I could be alone. Which I was quite happy for, but unfortunately I was having trouble keeping up with her, who knew that she was such a fast walker.

……_My word how is she not tired?……We've been walking for almost six hours, my legs are starting to feel like Jell-O and she's still walking along and taking pictures as if she's not the least bit tired!……I wish I had brought my Hoverbean along, I'm getting tired! And this heat it's killing me!…… _

**Parakeet**

"UGH!" I turned around and looked at the Prince. He looked worn out and didn't seem too happy. "Erm…Peasley…are you ok?"

"Huh? What, of course!….I'm fine…so lets carry on shall we?" He did that shiny thing with his hair and continued on ahead for about four or five steps before he stopped to mist his hair with a squirt bottle.

I watched as he did this three more times, walk, stop, mist, walk, stop, mist and repeat. _……Man, this is almost as bad when me and Jenn go on hikes, except instead of waitin' for him to take a sip of his drink, I have to wait for him to finish sprayin' his hair……_ "Um sooo, it's a nice day for a walk huh? How long ya reckon we've been walkin' for?"

He gave me an annoyed look. "A walk? We have been walking for six maybe seven hours! Who knows maybe more then that! Ugh!" He let out a exaggerated sigh and plopped down on the ground. "Sigh, honestly Parakeet, how is this heat not bothering you? I mean are you not the least bit tired?"

I scratched my head and adjusted my cap. "Uhmm, no not really…actually I think it feels pretty nice out here."

He looked at me surprised. "Surely you must be kidding!? It's like a 100 degrees out here! "

I giggled and sat down next to him. He's kinda cute when he's frustrated. "Uh, actually, it's more like somewhere in the 70's…so it's kinda cool considerin' what I'm used to it bein' round this time of year..."

"Ahh, I see…. Well, I suppose we should continue if we wish to reach Hoohoo village by noon…" He got up and brushed his tunic, then he helped me up and we continued on towards the mountain.

**Luigi**

……_Huh? Mama Mia! They're-a leaving!……_ I quickly took a drink of water and took off after them, trying to stay far enough behind that they didn't notice me, but close enough that I could keep an eye on them. _……Oh man, I-a really should've worked-a out more in-a stead of laying around!…I-a sure don't remember having to-a do so much walking when me and-a Mario traveled here during the Beanstar saga……_

Lady Lima had pulled me aside after dinner last night and asked me, well more like told me to spy on Peasley and Parakeet while they went out on their little dates. Well actually when you think about it, this isn't really a date I mean, he's just showing her around Beanbean.

----------------------------------------_Luigi's Flashback_---------------------------------------------

"Ahh, master Luigi could I have a word with you?" Lady Lima pulled me aside as we left the dinning hall.

"Huh? Uh, yeah-a sure….Hey you-a guy's go ahead I'll catch-a up with you later!"

Peasley turned and nodded. "All right then, Parakeet and I shall be in the royal library, you can join us there when you're though."

"Ok……So Lady-a Lima what's-a up?"

At first she said nothing, as we quietly walked down the hall a ways. "Well Master Luigi, I'm sure you know that Peasley is planing to take Parakeet to Hoohoo Mountain tomorrow." _……Well I-a was sitting next-a to them when Peasley announced that he-a was going to-a take her there……_

"Uh yeah, what-a bout it?" I stopped in front a mirror to check my mustache for crumbs.

"Well, I want you to follow them and make sure that they don't do anything that they shouldn't." I looked at Lady Lima. _……Is she-a seriously asking me to-a spy on them?……_ "Anyway, I want you to take these with you."

She handed me a walky-talky, some earphones and a couple of other stuff. "You'll need them while you keep an eye on Peasley and uh…his little girlfriend this week."

I looked over the spy equipment. "Um no offense Lady-a Lima, but is all this-a really necessary? I mean they're-a only going on a hike…."

"Only a HIKE!? Need I remind you Master Luigi that it is a TWO DAY hike!? TWO DAYS!" I literally fell backwards from her outburst.

"Uh….Ok, ok I-I'm-a on it!" I quickly gathered up the spy gear and hurried to join Parakeet and Peasley before Lady Lima lost it completely lost it or at least I tried too.

"Oh no you don't!" I was very surprised to look behind me and that Lady Lima was holding me back by my overall straps, man she's strong for an old lady. "The first thing I want you to do is this: I want you to put this tracking device on Peasley so you'll be able to keep track of them."

"And-a what's the second thing?"

She glared at me. "What do you think!? Don't let them out of your sight! Now get going!"

I could've got going like she uh, suggested, but I had to go and open my big mouth instead. "Uh, no offense Lady-a Lima, but isn't that-a what the tracking device is for? Ya know, too keep-a track of them?"

Heh, heh oops, wrong choice of words. "JUST DO IT! NOW GET! VAMOOSE!" Man, she's strong and scary.

"Y-yes'm sheesh!" No need to tell me twice, I hightailed it out of there before she got even more upset.

……………………………………_End Flashback…………………………………………………_

I sighed and batted another Sharpea away with my hammer. _……Why aren't these-a annoying little buggers-a going after those two? Man I-a hate these things!……_How can I spy on Parakeet and Prince Whines-A-Lot if these dumb things keep getting in my way! And all this stinking spy equipment is heavy, if it wasn't for the fact that I was planing on spying on them anyway; I'd be very annoyed right now.

Finally after several hours of walking, beating away Sharpeas and having to overhear Peasley's constant whining, they decided to take a break for lunch. I found a nice little shady spot behind some rocks where I could eat and still keep an eye on them. The first thing I did was set up the uh, I don't really know what it's called, but it's suppose to let me listen in on their conversation. Then I got out my lunch and sat back to watch the show.

**Peasley**

I mulled over what to say to Parakeet as I poured our drinks. After all the complaining I've been doing, I'm not really sure if I should even open my mouth. "So what would ya like on your sammich?……Uhmm, are you listenin'… Peasley?"

I felt Parakeet tap me on the shoulder. "Huh? I beg your pardon?" I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile.

"Uhmm, I asked what you'd like on your sammich…" I stared at her blankly.

"Sammich? ……Oh a sandwich!" _……Smooth move, Peasley first you complain the whole way here and now you're ignoring her…… _"Uhm, a simple ham and cheese sandwich will do. You know, just something to fill me up until we reach Hoohoo Village."

"Al'right, here ya go, one ham and cheese sammich." She smiled and handed me my sandwich.

"Thank you…." We sat there quietly for awhile, enjoying the scenery and eating our lunch. I still felt bad for being so whiny, though it does not seem to have bothered Parakeet much, still I suppose it would rude if I didn't apologize.

"Uhmm, Parakeet?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhmm, well I uh, would like to apologize…"

She looked at me confused. "Apologize? Uh, apologize for what?"

I blushed a bit. "For well, you know, being so whiny…" I felt my face get hot. So does this mean that she wasn't listening? Well that's just great, now I've embarrassed myself, she probably thinks I'm weird apologizing for nothing.

"Ooh, you mean from earlier this mornin?"

"Uh, yes…I'm sorry if I got on your nerves…"

She shook her head. "Naw, that's al'right…" She picked up her drink and took a couple of sips before continuing. "To tell ya the truth, I wasn't really payin' attention…Heh, heh…."

"Oh, I see…" Now I felt even sillier then I did before, perhaps it would have been best if I had not said anything.

"Yeah ya see, my friend Chas tends to complain a lot, so I've just learned to tune it out…" She finished her sandwich and then leaned back against the tree we were resting under.

"Oh I see, sooo….uhhh…….."_……_ _Great! Now I can't think of anything to say at all! This is just great! She probably thinks I'm a idiot or something……_ I sighed and nibbled on the rest of my sandwich.

**Parakeet**

I leaned back against the tree and watched as the leaves swayed a little in the breeze. At least there was a breeze, could've been worse, like it could be all hot and humid with no breeze at all. I think it feels pretty nice out here, I don't really see why Peasley's complaining so much about it. But then again……

I looked over at him, he was still nibbling on his sammich. I kinda feel sorry for him, I mean, he looks pretty tired, his hairs all frizzy and I'm not sure, but I think he's starting to get sunburned. _……Hmmm, I wonder if he got sunburned real bad if that'd make him a baked bean? Ha ha a baked bean! Haaa no I shouldn't think that, it's not nice ……_

……He is a Prince. So I guess he doesn't get out of his castle much. Actually I don't blame him none, I reckon if I lived in a place like that I wouldn't want to go out much either. Still it's nice of him to show me around like this.

I yawned and pulled my cap down over my eyes and was just about to doze off when something brushed against me. I looked up and saw this little critter waddling towards the picnic basket. It was a weird looking little thing.

From behind it looked like a Goomba except this one was different. It was wearing a leaf on its head it also had ears and a tail, similar to the ones I've seen on Mario and Luigi after they used a Super Leaf. _……Hmm what kinda crazy thing is that? It's kinda cute lookin' whatever it is. Awww look at it bein' all cute and tryin' to get into the picnic basket! Hmm that'd make a cute picture……_

I grabbed my camera and managed to snap a couple of pics before the film ran out. _……Ahh shoot!……_I started digging though my pack in search of more film, but didn't find any_……Dang, I thought I had more film left then that! Ahh well, at least I got a couple of shots of it…Hmm, maybe I get some more in Hoohoo Village……_

Suddenly I heard a loud squeal and looked up from my pack to see the Goomba roll backwards a few times. _……WHAT THE……!?……_Then I noticed Peasley standing in front of me with his sword drawn. _……Dang, he went from frizzy to shiny in no time flat!…What the heck is he doin'?……_

He stood there swinging his sword at the Goomba that was now up, jumping around and squawking at him. "Ah ha! Have at you, you annoying little pest!" He swung his sword and knocked the Goomba backwards.

The Goomba quickly got up and charged at him. Then half way though it's charge the Goomba, well it pretty much just poofed and turned into an exact copy of Peasley!

……_HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! WHAT THE……!? HOW'D IT!?……_I just sat there, probably in shock, as these two Peasleys battled it out. Well actually it was kinda easy to tell which Prince was the real one, considering all the fake one could do was jump around.

At first it really looked like the fake Peasley was gonna win, but at the last moment Peasley, the real one, did that shine thing with his hair, stunning the fake and then slashed at it with his sword and sent it flying!

The fake landed with a thump and poofed back into a Goomba. We watched quietly as it laid there not moving a muscle _……Did he…kill it? No I guess not, I mean don't Goombas usually fade away after they're killed?……_

Finally after a few minutes the Goomba got up, shook its head and waddled off, but not before squawking at us. "Ah ha ha ha! Well now, that was quite a rush now wasn't it?" Peasley grinned as he did his shiny hair flip and placed his sword back in its holster.

"Uh huh………" I was still in shock from the whole thing.

"Heh, heh well I suggest that carry on to Hoohoo Village, before it decides to come back with some of its friends in tow."

"Huh…uh right…." I picked up the blanket and began to fold it while he packed up our plates and what was left of our food. "Sooo uh, why'd you attack that Goomba anyway?"

"Tanoomba."

"Huh?"

"That was a Tanoomba and although they seem similar to Mushroomian cousins, they are much stronger and I'm quite sure you noticed that it had ears and a tail?"

"Yeah, I guess…But that still don't explain why you fought with it." I finished foldin' the blanket and stuffed it in the basket, then gathered up my pack and camera.

"Well if I hadn't knocked it away from you when I did, it would've surely attacked you."

"Oh……So then I guess that means I owe you a thanks then huh?"

"I would think so…"

**Luigi**

"Oh, well then thanks…..Hey Peasley…"

"Yes?"

"You said those things are called Tanoombas right? Well how do ya reckon they get like that, I mean how are they able to use the Super Leaves?"

"Well, to be honest, no one's really sure. I've heard that some scientists are trying to study them, but…….." I didn't get to hear the rest, because they had walked out of hearing range.

"Sigh, oh-a well, at least she's-a talking to him-a little more then she-a has been." I got to work packing up the spy equipment. Man, just lugging this stuff around for a whole day is tiring and now my back's starting to ache from the mere thought of hauling it up to the summit.

I finally managed to get everything packed up and headed off after them. I figure they'll take the mine carts to Hoohoo Village, but I'm pretty sure I can beat them. The last time Mario and I was here we found a cave that leads up to the village, so I'm going to take that and hopefully, if I'm right, I can beat them there.

**AN: Well that's it for chapter 13, keep your eyes peeled for chapter 14 that'll be coming out eventually….. **


End file.
